Demon Slayers
by Cucub
Summary: Accion, misterio, romance, drama. Sakura lucha contra el mal mientras intenta vivir una vida normal. Tras una batalla con un misterioso llamado Naruto se sucede una misteriosa cadena de eventos que amenaza con destruir todo. Enemigos acechan desde las sombras ¿Que misterioso pasado guardan los protagonistas? Sakura debera confiar en otros para hacer frente al peligro ¿sera capaz?
1. Prólogo

Holas, les comento brevemente de que va el fic. Es una historia original, por supuesto, no relacionada directamente con el universo de Naruto. La protagonista vendria a ser Sakura al inicio, aunque eso ira cambiando alternadamente. No hay mucho mas que decir, algo asi como la vida normal, mezclada con cosas fantasticas, y muchas peleas. La estructura es principalmente de dialogo. Le puse contenido T, por lenguaje y alguna que otra escena media sangrienta. Espero que le den una oportunidad, por lo menos ojeen el capitulo 1, el prologo es algo flojo.

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo es mas de lo que se ve. Existe una realidad oculta: los demonios son reales. Nuestras dimensiones y las demas estan conectadas, asi que cuando pueden cruzan al otro lado para causar problemas.<br>****Sakura Haruno es una joven que lleva su vida diaria en Konoha o la Ciudad de la Hoja, un lugar un tanto especial. Es una muchacha algo distinta al resto, su cabello es color rosado, sus ojos son verdes y ademas es una "Segadora": una elegida para luchar contra los demonios malignos, gracias a lo cual posee habilidades especiales, como una gran fuerza y resistencia fisica. Aunque ella no es la unica, a lo largo del mundo y desde tiempos ancestrales han sido elegidos estos heroes para combatir el mal. Pero ya hablaremos de eso**

El dia de hoy es particularmente igual a cualquier otro. Sakura se encuentra en la escuela haciendo su rutina habitual. Junto a ella esta sentada su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, una linda muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante popular. Ambas conversan despreocupadas sobre cosas triviales. La verdad es que Sakura a pesar de ser una estudiante muy aplicada se distrae con facilidad

Ino: - Te ves algo cansada ¿estuviste despierta hasta tarde?

Sakura: - Algo asi, tuve que atender un asunto

Ino: - Ha, ya veo - Ella sabe la verdad sobre Sakura, despues de todo es su mejor amiga

Ino: - ¿Y como acabo eso?

Sakura: - Nada problematico. Golpes, disparos, trabajo fácil

Ino: - Suenas muy confiada

Sakura: - Hace tiempo que no tengo un verdadero reto. Honestamente empiezo a aburrirme, desearia algo con que entretenerme

Ino: - Mmmm quizas un novio - Sugirió picaramente

Sakura: - Si, y durante las citas dire que tengo que ir al baño para patear el trasero de algun demonio, bueno, suponiendo que sea uno de esos que tienen trasero en verdad. Hay que admitirlo, les gusta la variedad - Respondió con indiferencia

Ino: - Me deprimes - Suspiró resignada. Sabía que su amiga vivía en un mundo complicad, tenía un deber que le impedía vivir normalmente

La campana anuncio el recreo y ambas muchachas se dirigieron al comedor. Alli se reunieron con Hyuga Hinata, otra de sus amigas. Una tímida aunque bella muchacha de cabello azulado y ojos claros con la cual eran amigas hace años.

Hinata: - Sakura, Ino, buenos dias - Saludó amistosamente

Sakura: - Hola Hinata ¿que cuentas?

Hinata: - Nada nuevo - Resondió con una sonrisa

Ino: - Mirenlo - Hablo ignorando la conversación por completo, con la mirada perdida en un muchacho de cabello oscuro

Sakura: - Sasuke...

Ino: - Es tan genial - Suspiro embobada

Las chicas hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela. Era una persona seria, bastante reservada. El muchacho cool que destaca en todo lo que hace, muy respetado por todos y con todas las mujeres enamoradas de el gracias a su aire misterioso.  
>Pero nadie en la escuela, excepto Sakura, conocia la verdad sobre Sasuke. El era tambien un Segador, y de hecho uno de los mas fuertes, incluso mas que ella.<p>

Ino: - Es tan cool

Sakura: - Ya se fue tonta - Regañó a su amiga

Hinata: - Bueno, que les parece si comemos - Habló devolviendolas a la realidad

Sakura: - Si por favor

El resto del día continuó normalmente hasta que llegó el momento de dejar la escuela

Ino: - Bueno, es hora de ir a casa - Exclamó aliviada mientras se desperezaba

Sakura: - Tu ve, te alcanzo mas tarde

Ino: - Como quieras, pero no te tardes demasiado - Le advirtió

Mientras caminaba Sakura comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo antes, últimamente sus "trabajos" eran fáciles. Ella era una muchacha algo arrogante a veces aunque conocía bien los limites de su fuerza, pero si algo era cierto es que era muy talentosa, una de los mejores Segadores del lugar. Especialmente considerando que la ciudad de Konoha era un centro de irregular actividad sobrenatural, uno de los pocos en el mundo.  
>Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que se había desviado del camino hace rato.<p>

Sakura: - Que tonta - Se quejó consigo misma

Estaba comenzando a retroceder, cuando un extraño presentimiento la invadió.

Sakura: - ¿Demonio? No... Si, por alli - Rapidamente doblo la esquina y comenzó a correr, tras unas cuadras el camino se convirtió en una serie de callejones abandonados y en mal estado - Esta cerca, lo siento - El lugar se transformó en una especia de zona en construccion. La sensación era aun mas fuerte, pero repentinamente desapareció - ¿Ahí?

Frente a lo que parecia ser un almacen abandonado habia tres sujetos, dos estaban tirados en el suelo presumiblemente inconscientes, el último estaba de pie

Sakura: - Tu ¿eres tu verdad?

?: - ¿Disculpa?

Sakura: - ¿Tu los atacaste?

?: - Oye, creo que estas confundida - Negó el sujeto un poco confundido

Sakura: - Silencio ¿Acaso has poseido el cuerpo de un humano? O quizás solo es un buen disfraz

El sujeto que la pelirosa tenia en frente era un joven rubio de su edad, sus ojos eran azul claro y tenia tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla. Llevaba un chaleco negro sobre una remera naranja junto con unos pantalones negros con lineas rojas y unas botas negras.

Naruto: - Ya te dije, estas confundida - Negó una vez mas convencido, luego miro a las personas inconscientes detras de el y se dio cuenta - Heee no es lo que parece jijiji - Se rió nervioso sobandose la cabeza

Sakura: - Guárdate tus explicaciones escoria

Naruto: - Hey escucha - Intentó acercarse

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio Sakura se abalanzo sobre el con una gran patada, el rubio la esquivo estirando su cuerpo hacia atras y la pelirosa pasó de largo.

Naruto: - Oye, aguarda - Exclamó exaltado mientras retrocedía

Sakura seguia atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Naruto solo se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes intentando hacerla entrar en razon.

Sakura: - Nada mal, veo que tendre que ponerme seria - Se aparto unos metros de su oponente

Concentrándose unos momentos una energía rosada apareció en sus manos, para luego asumir la forma de dos curiosas pistolas

Naruto: - Guau - Exclamó con admiración

Sakura comenzo el ataque, sus armas disparaban pequeñas esferas de energía como una rafaga interminable que levanto una gran nube de polvo

Sakura: - Eso es todo - Sentenció

Naruto: - Oye ¿como te llamas? - Preguntó despreocupado colgando de una gran viga a una altura considerable

Sakura: - Maldito, te estás burlando de mi

Naruto: - Tienes un gran problema en tus oídos, parece que no entenderás de otra forma -Respondió resignado, tronando sus nudillos

El rubio se soltó, cayendo de pie con facilidad. En un instante Sakura comenzo a atacarlo pero Naruto esquivaba los disparos agilmente abriendose paso entre ellos

Sakura: - Mierda

La pelirosa no podia darle, Naruto estaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que llego frente a ella y le dio un golpe con su palma. Sakura salio despedida hacia atras, pero con una agil maniobra cayo de pie con facilidad

Sakura: - Eres bueno, hace tiempo que no me divertia

Naruto: - No tengo intenciones de luchar, solo dejalo así. Pero si quieres, con gusto tendre una cita contigo linda - Le propuso descaradamente y le guiño un ojo

Sakura: - ¿"Linda"? - Escupió furiosa - Te matare ahora mismo - Apunto una de sus pistolas con su brazo extendido y la otra pegada a su pecho - Comete esto

Una rafaga a toda velocidad salio disparada de las armas de Sakura, miles de balas de energia salian a cada segundo. Sin embargo las balas salieron repelidas hacia todos lados como si rebotaran contra una fuerza invisible

Naruto: - Lo siento, pero debo irme - Extendió su mano y lanzo una rafaga de aire que repelio todos los ataques y lanzo a Sakura a volar - Mejor yo te llamo- Se despidió bromeando antes de desaparecer de la vista

La pelirosa estaba completamente anonadada, habia sido burlada tan facilmente. Se habian mofado de ella. La frustracion se apodero de su ser

Sakura: - Te atrapare gusano, ya verás quien soy


	2. Familia, escuela, amigos y demonios

_- Esta aqui_

_- Yo lo detendre, ustedes huyan_

_- ¡Kizashi!_

_- ¡Sakura corre!_

* * *

><p>El salon de clase se hallaba repleto de bullicio, el profesor llevaba 20 minutos de retraso y los alumnos estaban aprovechándolos todo lo que podian.<p>

Ino: - ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - Preguntó a su amiga la cual solo veía por la ventana mientras mordía incesantemente su lapicera

Sakura: - Nada, nada - Contestó un tanto rabiosa

Ino: - Como digas, por cierto me gusta tu nuevo labial - Comentó sutilmente con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura: - ¿Qué? - La tinta de la lapicera había manchado su boca por completo - Que asco - Se quejó sacando su lengua

Ino: - Mejor ve a lavarte antes que Kakashi-sensei llegue tonta

Sakura corrio a toda prisa hacia la salida, pero en el preciso momento en que abrio la puerta un hombre de cabello gris estaba del otro lado

Kakashi: - Buenos di... Sakura? Por un momento creí que el carnaval estaba en la ciudad

Sakura: - ^^U Lo siento sensei fue un pequeño accidente

Kakashi: - Ya, ve a enjuagarte eso

Sakura: - ^^U si, enseguida

Luego de unos 5 minutos Sakura regresó al salon con su cara limpia y tomo asiento de nuevo.

Kakashi: - Bien, como decia, hace 3000 años...

Ino: - Sakura ¿qué te pasa hoy? Estas distraida, bueno, mas de lo normal - Le susurró a su amiga

Sakura: - No es nada, solo gajes del oficio - Se excusó

Ino: - Ya veo, cuentamelo en el almuerzo

El resto de la clase siguio normalmente, Kakashi estaba contando a sus estudiantes una antigua historia que hablaba sobre unos poderosos y ancestrales demonios con colas. Como de costumbre sus clases se iban por las ramas y terminaba tocando cualquier tema.  
>Finalmente la campana sono y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del salon aliviados.<p>

Kakashi: - Recuerden, para la proxima clase lean de la pagina 40 a la 100, sino lo lamentaran - Les recordó con su tipica sonrisa

Una vez en el comedor Sakura e Ino tomaron asiento en su mesa habitual.

Ino: - ¿Y bien, de que se trata?

Sakura: - No es nada - Respondió molesta

Ino: - Te conozco bien, se que algo te esta molestando - Indagó una vez mas

Sakura: - De acuerdo te lo dire - Contesto resignada, sabia que su rubia amiga no dejaria de insistir hasta que hablase - El otro dia... - Relató toda la historia

Ino: - ¿Entonces perdiste? - Pregunto maliciosamente, sabía ue botones presionar para fastidiar a su amiga

Sakura: - Claro que no - Contesto histerica

Ino: - U¬¬ a mi me sonó que si

Hinata: - Hola muchachas - Saludo alegremente la peliazul

Ino: - Hola Hinata

Sakura: -_- Hola

Hinata: - ¿Sucede algo? - Susurro a Ino

Ino: - Si, veras Sakura esta en "esos" dias - Susurró secretamente, haciendo a Hinata sonrojar un poco y exclamar un pequeño "Oh"

Sakura: - ¡Ino!

Ino: - Solo bromeaba jiji

La Hyuga se sentó en la mesa como de costumbre, al rato se sumo un chico de cabello negro en forma de piña y otro con cabello castaño

Kiba: - Kakashi-sensei si que divago hoy - Comento fastidiado el castaño

Ino: - Si, se suponia que veriamos algo de historia colonial, pero termino hablando sobre demonios y espiritus

Shikamaru: - Es tipico de el

Kiba: - Y encima nos hace leer sobre cosas que no habló - Se quejó escandaolsamente

Hinata: - Aun así son entretenidas sus historias

Kiba: - ¿Tu crees Hinata?

Hinata: - S-si - Contesto timidamente

Ino: - Cambiando el tema ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?

Kiba: - Por supuesto, se dice que sera una gran fiesta, y yo tengo una decena de entradas - Su humor cambio subitamente

Ino: - Bien hecho Kiba

Kiba: - Si, seran solo 20$ cada uno

Sakura: - ¿Tendremos que pagartelas? - Le pregunto con fastidio

Kiba: - Claro que si, saben que yo trabajo en esto

Sakura: - De acuerdo, mañana te doy el dinero

Shikamaru: - Recuerda guardar una para Chouji

Kiba: - Claro

Ino: - ¿Creen que Sasuke valla?

Sakura: - Eso espero

Ino: - ¿A si? ¿Crees que podras conquistarlo frentona?

Sakura: - Cualquiera lo haria antes que tu cerda

Ambas colisionaron cabezas mientras iniciaban su batalla verbal, como de costumbre...

* * *

><p>Otro dia de escuela terminó, sin nada fuera de lo comun. Ino y Sakura caminaban de regreso a su casa conversando. Ambas vivian juntas, aunque no se creyera eran no solo mejores amigas sino tambien primas. La pelirosa se habia mudado hace mucho tiempo a vivir con sus tios y por supuesto con su querida prima.<p>

Ino: - Oye sobre lo que me dijiste hoy ¿En serio era un muchacho?

Sakura: - Si ¿por que, tu mente está fantaseando?

Ino: - No tonta ¿No crees que sea alguien como tu? Quiza no sea alguien malo

Sakura: - Eso lo dudo, pude sentir un demonio en ese momento, no hay duda

Ino: - Quiza no haya sido el - Razonó

Sakura: - ¿Y por qué los poderes?

Ino: - ¿Y qué? Tu los tienes y no eres un demonio... ¿O si? - Se apartó fingiendo temor

Sakura: - "Ja Ja" muy graciosa

Ino: - Yo que tu intentaria hablar con el si me lo cruzo de nuevo

Sakura: - Creo que tu le harias algo "mas" que simplemente hablar

Ino: - Quiza... si es alguien guapo

Sakura: - Ni modo - Suspiro resignada

Llegaron hasta la casa y entraron. Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio estaba dentro sentada en la mesa tomando un cafe. Al ver a las muchachas las saludo con mucho cariño. La señora Arane Yamanaka era una mujer muy buena, amaba a Sakura como si fuera su hija

Arane: - Hola niñas ¿Que tal la escuela?

Ino: - Todo bien mama

Sakura: - Sin problemas tia

Arane: - Me alegra oirlo. Oigan, saldre unos momentos pero les deje preparado algo de comer

Ino: - Gracias ma

Arane: - Adios chicas

Sakura: - Adios tia

Ambas muchachas se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de aquella merienda

Sakura: - ¿Te parece leer la tarea de Kakashi-sensei ahora?

Ino: - La verdad es que no tengo ni un poco de ganas, pero es inevitable ¿Que tal si tu lo lees y me lo cuentas? *.*

Sakura: - Ha no, no lo hare de nuevo. Esta vez tu leeras tambien

Ino: - TT_TT que mala eres

Sakura: - De acuerdo, que tal si tu lees de la 40 a la 70, y yo desde ahi hasta la 100 y nos contamos de que trata

Ino: - Buena idea prima, eres muy lista

Asi procedieron con el plan, de esta manera les llevo mucho menos tiempo acabar con la lectura. Sakura e Ino siempre se ayudaban mutuamente a pesar de todo

Ino: - Al fin

Sakura: - Acabamos rapido

Ino: - Si

Sakura: - ¿Oye que hora es?

Ino: - Mmm veamos... las 18:30 ¿Saldrás a patrullar hoy?

Sakura: - No lo creo. Parece que la cosa esta muy calmada estos dias, poca actividad

Ino: - Es una suerte ¿Verdad?

Sakura: - Claro

Ambas se pusieron a ver television hasta que Arane regreso

Arane: - Ya volvi niñas

Ino: - De acuerdo mama - Respondió con un ademán sin voltear

Arane: - ¿Estan viendo la tv? ¿No tienen tarea?

Ino: - Si, ya la terminamos

Arane: - ¿Si? - Pregunto desconfiada y dirigió su vista a Sakura

Sakura: - Si tia, no te preocupes

Arane: - De acuerdo. Inoichi llegara algo tarde hoy asique cenaremos sin el

Ino: - Si, ayer me dijo que tendria mucho trabajo hoy

La noche llego y las 3 estaban cenando

Arane: - Y diganme chicas ¿Tienen planes para mañana viernes?

Sakura: - Pues, habra una gran fiesta y planeabamos ir

Ino: - Si, Kiba nos consiguio entradas

Arane: - Ya veo ¿Y donde es?

Ino: - En la disco NERV

Arane: - ¿Y solo ustedes iran?

Sakura: - Iremos con Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji

Arane: - Pues asi esta bien - Como cualquier madre, era protectora con sus hijas

Terminaron de cenar y se retiraron a su cuarto, la habitacion de Sakura estaba en reparacion asique dormia en la de Ino, en un colchon. Aun asi ellas siempre acostumbraban dormir en el mismo cuarto, aun cuando Sakura tuviese el suyo

Estubieron conversando de muchas cosas hasta que se quedaron dormidas profundamente

Ino: - Sakura despierta que llegaremos tarde

Sakura: - 5 minutos mas prima

Ino: - No tienes remedio dormilona

Luego de asearse se pusieron su uniforme escolar. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda roja y negra a cuadros, unas largas medias blancas y un par de zapatos. Sakura ademas acostumbraba llevar un sueter verde sin mangas y un liston rojo en su cabello

Bajaron a la sala y desayunaron junto con Arane e Inoichi

Ino: - Hola papa

Inoichi: - Hola muchachas, siento haber llegado tarde ayer

Ino: - No te preocupes ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

Inoichi: - Algo. Pero no quiero aburrirlas, creo que Sakura se desmayara sobre la mesa

Arane: - Tu sabes como es

Sakura: - ¿Estan hablando de mi? - Levanto su cabeza, aunque sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos

Ino: - No ¿como crees?

Ambos adultos solian jugar por las mañanas con la perezosa acitutd de su sobrina

Arane: - Si quieren puedo llevarlas a la escuela

Inoichi: - Jaja Querida mejor dejemos que caminen, si Sakura sube a ese auto no se bajara hasta mañana

Sakura: - "Ja ja"

* * *

><p>Otro dia tranquilo de escuela pasó, Sakura y sus amigos habian organizado la noche, se reunirian en casa de Kiba como a las 22:30 y mas tarde irian a la fiesta<p>

Ino y su prima estaban decidiendo su vestuario para la noche, entre constantes viajes al guardaropa y cientos de miradas al espejo

Ino: - ¿Crees que este estara bien?

Sakura: - Tal vez, pero si usas estas botas

Ino: - A ver... mmmm me gusta, tienes buen gusto prima

Sakura: - Una de las dos tiene que tenerlo querida prima

Ino: - Ha callate, veamos que te pondras tu

Sakura: - Ire con esto

Ino: - Si, pero ponte esta falda

Sakura: - Veamos... listo, esto esta bien

Ambas estaban ya vestidas para la noche. Ino tenia puesto un vestido morado escotado, pero no demasiado, y sin mangas que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, un poco abierto a los lados dejando ver sus piernas. Sakura llevaba una ostentosa camisa rosada de mangas cortas algo escotada bajo un fino abrigo negro de algodon, un faja negra y una fina falda rosada

Listas para iniciar la noche fueron alcanzadas hasta la casa de Kiba por Inoichi quien tras varias advertencias las dejo bajar del auto

Ino: - Seguro que ya llegaron todos, ya son casi las once - Dijo tocando el timbre

Kiba: - Hola chicas

Sakura: - ¿Que hay Kiba?

Kiba: - Se ven muy bien, pasen que ya estamos todos

Ambas siguieron a Kiba hasta la sala de su casa, donde los muchachos estaban reunidos, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji y ademas estaban otra muchacha, Tenten y otro muchacho Shino, los cuales eran un año mayor que el resto, a proposito Kiba tambien lo era, pero el habia repetido un año de la escuela. Saludaron a todos y se sentaron a la mesa, alli habia varias bebidas (algunas alcoholicas). Luego de media hora el ambiente estaba inundado de risas.

Kiba: - Lo recuerdo bien... "No volvere a tomar prima lo prometo TT_TT", menos mal que Sakura te sostuvo el cabello en aquella ocasion jajajaja

Ino: - Callate solo paso una vez ¿Que me dices de ti? Creo que recuerdas la fiesta de Tenten ¿cierto?

Todos comenzaron a reirse al evocar aquella ocasion

Kiba: - Son gajes del oficio amiga, ademas en mi defensa Shino saboteo mi trago

Shino: - Si, pero yo no fui quien te obligo a tomarte diez mas

Sakura: - Ni a que bailaras sobre la mesa

Shikamaru: - Por lo menos tuvo la amabilidad de regar las plantas ¿Verdad Tenten?

Tenten: - Ni me lo recuerdes, apenas consegui que mi madre crea que habia sido el perro - Recordó avergonzada

Todos rieron al recordarlo. Paso media hora mas, Kiba y Shino habian bebido, aunque no demasiado, pero aun asi su actitud "entonada" no pasaba desapercibida por el resto.

Chouji: - Tenten ¿Lee no vendra?

Tenten: - No lo se, tu sabes como es

Kiba: - "Ire con ustedes y les extendere mi ardiente llama de juventud"

Todos rieron con la imitacion de su amigo, Lee era alguien muy extraño, pero gracioso

Hinata: - Ya es hora de ir

Sakura: - Hinata tiene razon, ya son como doce y media

Kiba: - Bueno, andando. Estamos a solo 10 cuadras

Ino: - ¿Seguro que podran caminar ustedes? - Se burló

Shikamaru: - Yo no te llevare en mi espalda ... de nuevo

Kiba: - Bah, ustedes no entienden como se debe salir un viernes ¿Verdad Shino?

Shino: - Cierto

Ino: - No oire eso de alguien que usa gafas de sol en la noche

Luego de caminar 10 cuadras, y tras varios desvarios de Kiba y Shino llegaron a NERV, en la entrada habia cuando menos 100 personas esperando

Hinata: - Miren eso, parece que nos llevara mucho tiempo entrar

Kiba: - De eso nada, tienen suerte de tenerme a mi. Siganme

Todos siguieron a Kiba hacia la entrada, alli habia un hombre de gran tamaño vigilando la entrada

Kiba: - ¿Que tal todo viejo?

Hey, Kiba y Shino ¿Que cuentan muchachos? - El hombre choco los puños de ambos chicos

Shino: - No mucho, estamos de pasada con unos amigos

- Ya veo ¿Y cuantas entradas vendieron?

Kiba: - Todas - Sonrió con orgullo

- Bien hecho muchachos. Tomen, un trago gratis para cada uno, cortesía de la casa

Shino: - Genial, gracias viejo

- Yo que ustedes entro, parece que la cosa esta de locos

Kiba: - De acuerdo, nos vemos. Muchachos vamos

El grupo paso sin problemas por la entrada, Shino y Kiba teninan varios contactos cuando de la noche se trataba, ambos tenian trabajo vendiendo entradas para grandes discotecas por lo que conocian muchas personas en el ambiente. Una gran ventaja para estas ocasiones.  
>El interior estaba repleto de gente, la discoteca era enorme, con varias pistas y dos pisos. Luces de varios colores brillaban y la musica sonaba a todo volumen.<br>Los muchachos se dirigieron cerca del centro y alli estubieron bailando como una hora, como era de esperarse Kiba y Shino intentaban conseguir a cuanta muchacha pasase, Hinata se mantenia alejada de las miradas lascivas de los muchachos, Tenten se divertia provocativamente como de costumbre y Chouji y Shikamaru hacian de las suyas. Sakura e Ino se mantenian juntas, pero la rubia ojeaba a todos los muchachos que le parecian interesantes, mientras Sakura intentaba disimuladamente ver si divisaba a Sasuke.

Kiba: - Amigo, vamos por ese trago

Shino: - Si, necesito recargar

Kiba: - Muchachos, vamos a la barra. En un momento volvemos

Pasaron 15 minutos y Kiba y Shino aparecieron a algunos metros bailando con un par de muchachas

Ino: - Tipico - Se quejó al verlos

Sakura: - Oye, necesito refrescarme un poco. Ire por agua ¿Vienes?

Ino: - Te alcanzo en un momento

Sakura: - Ok

Sakura avanzo entre la densa muchedumbre hasta llegar a una de las barras del lugar. Pidio una botella de agua y se sento un momento a beberla para apagar el calor.

- Oye linda te invito un trago - Hablo una suave voz

Sakura: - No gracias - Contestó sin voltear

- Es un buen momento para nuestra cita

Sakura: - Te dije que no - Se volteo molesta - Tu...

Naruto: - ¿Que cuentas? - Saludó con una gran sonrisa

Sakura estuvo de ponerse manos a la obra, pero recordo que estaba en medio de toda la multitud y no podia pelear en aquel lugar.

Naruto: - Espero que esta vez no intentes matarme - Se sento a su lado

Sakura: - ¿Que quieres aqui demonio?

Naruto: - Crei que eramos amigos - Contesto divertido - La ultima vez no me dejaste explicar lo que ocurrio

Sakura: - No necesito que me lo digas, podria matarte a aqui mismo

Naruto: - Pues hazlo, pero dudo que la gente ignore los disparos. Mejor relajate y dejame que te explique todo ¿Si? - Dijo sonriendo

Sakura: - ...

Naruto conto lo ocurrido a Sakura. El se encontraba en aquel callejon persiguiendo a un demonio, y de pronto dos sujetos se aparecieron a molestarlo. Naruto los ignoro, pero el monstruo se cargo a ambos muchachos y desaparecio.

Naruto: - Y ahi llegaste tu y empezaste a disparar

Sakura: - Entonces

Naruto: - Si, yo soy parecido a ti. Y eso que sentiste era aquel demonio, pero por culpa de ese par de idiotas se me escapo

Sakura: - Ya veo

Naruto: - ¿Todo bien entonces?

Sakura: - Supongo, aunque aun no me fio mucho de ti

Naruto: - Por lo menos no estas pensando en matarme, es un avance

Ino: - Oye Sakura, parece que viniste a buscar algo mas que agua - Ino aparecio detras de su prima

Sakura: - Claro que no tonta, el solo...

Naruto: - Soy Naruto ¿Como te llamas linda?

Ino: - Mi nombre es Ino, soy la prima de Sakura

Naruto: - Encantado Ino. Asi que te llamas Sakura, tienes un lindo nombre - La elogió

Sakura: - Ya, relajate galan

Naruto: - Jeje siento haberte incomodado

Ino: - Oye Naruto que tal si nos acompañas

Sakura: - No hace falta

Ino: - Claro que si

Naruto: - No puedo resistirme a una chica como tu, las seguire

Ambas regresaron con sus amigos, junto a Naruto

Ino: - Chicos este es Naruto, ellos son Hinata, Shikamaru y Chouji

Naruto: - Un gusto chicos, un gusto señorita - Dijo insinuante hacia Hinata, provocando un sonrojo en la ojiperla

Sakura: - ¿Donde estan Kiba y el resto?

Shikamaru: - ¿No esperabas que esos tres se quedaran quietos o si?

Sakura: - Cierto

Naruto: - Oigan, si quieren pueden venir conmigo a la parte VIP

Ino: - ¿De veras? ¿Tu podrias hacernos pasar?

Naruto: - Claro, tengo algunos conocidos

Ino: - ¿Que dicen muchachos?

Sakura: - Bueno...

Shikamaru: - Suena bien

Naruto: - Siganme entonces

Atravezaron la multitud hasta llegar a unas escaleras, bloqueadas por un gran hombre. Naruto le dijo algunas palabras y les permitio la entrada a todos. El salon VIP estaba bastante lleno tambien, pero no rebozaba de gente como el resto del lugar. Era bastante elegante, habia una barra y varias mesas y algunos sillones.

Naruto: - Bien, helo aqui

Ino: - Nunca habia venido a esta parte

Naruto: - ¿De veras?

Chouji: - Con suerte entramos a NERV a veces

Naruto: - Pues no se preocupen, la proxima vez que vengan digan que son amigos mios, los dejaran pasar al instante - Dijo sonriendo

Sakura: - ¿En serio?

Naruto: - Si, no tendran problemas para entrar

Ino: - Sensacional, gracias guapo - Agradeció guiñandole el ojo

Naruto: - No hay de que

Shikamaru: - ¿A proposito como se conocen ustedes?

Sakura: - Esto...

Naruto: - Sakura y yo nos topamos en la calle un dia, congeniamos rapidamente

Ino: - ¿Si?

Sakura: - Si, recuerdas que te lo dije - Le dijo en un tono que Ino entendio

Ino: - ¿Entonces el ...? - Susurrando

Sakura: - Si, es el

Ino: - Valla, no esta nada mal para ser un demonio ¿No crees? - Le susurró atrevidamente

Sakura: - El no es... luego te cuento

El grupo tomo asiento en una de las mesas y pidieron algo para tomar, Naruto invito una ronda de cervezas, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino aceptaron, Sakura y Hinata pasaron

Ino: - Y Naruto ¿Que edad tienes?

Naruto: - 18, como ustedes supongo

Shikamaru: - En realidad tenemos 17

Naruto: - Ha ya veo

Hinata: - ¿Tu no asistes a la escuela Naruto-kun?

Naruto: - ¿Escuela? No jajaja eso no es lo mio, no tengo un pie en la escuela desde hace años

Sakura: - ¿Por que?

Naruto: - Asuntos, tu me entiendes...

Ino: - Eres todo un caso ¿cierto?

Naruto: - Digamos que me gusta ir por la vida sin demasiadas preocupaciones

Shikamaru: - Se oye bien

El grupo conversaba amistosamente cuando un pelinegro paso a algunos metros, las chicas lo identificaron de inmediato, era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela.

Ino: - Mira, esta aqui - Susurro a Sakura

Sakura: - Si, era de esperarse que estuviera en el VIP

Hinata: - Aun asi me sorprende ver a Sasuke-kun en un lugar como este

Sakura: - Es verdad

El pelinegro miro hacia el grupo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, con un aire desafiante

Sakura: - ¿El...

Ino: - ¿Nos esta sonriendo? O.O

Hinata: - No lo creo

Naruto y Sasuke mantuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, Sasuke tenia un pequeño gesto de superioridad en su rostro, mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente algo serio.

Ino: - ¿Acaso se conocen?

Naruto: - ¿Quien?

Sakura: - Tu y Sasuke

Naruto: - ¿Uchiha? Algo asi - Indiferente - Y diganme chicos imagino que asisten a la prepa Konoha ¿cierto?

Ino: - Asi es

Naruto: - Diganme ¿Kakashi-sensei sigue igual de loco?

Sakura: - ¿Conoces a Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto: - Si, de años

Shikamaru: - Pues dejame decirte que es un divagador profesional

Naruto: - No ha cambiado despues de todo - Dijo sonriendo

Ino: - ¿Y que hay de ti, vives aqui?

Naruto: - Actualmente si, estoy en un depto. a unas calles de aqui

Sakura: - ¿Y vives solo?

Naruto: - Si ¿acaso es una proposicion? - Sakura se sonrojo entera y los demas entraron a reir - Relajate solo bromeaba

Paso otro largo rato, el grupo se llevo muy bien con Naruto, era alguien realmente agradable. Aun asi Sakura seguia desconfiando

Hinata: - ¿Ya es algo tarde verdad?

Shikamaru: - Si, creo que si

Ino: - Si, debemos irnos. Papa se enojara si llegamos muy tarde

Sakura: - Cierto

Naruto: - En ese caso me despido muchachos, gusto en conocerlos. A proposito un amigo dara una fiesta el proximo sabado si estan interesados, sera en el edificio

Ino: - ¿Sabado? ¿Que dices Sakura?

Sakura: - Quizas...

Naruto: - Tomen, aqui tienen mi telefono si se deciden, espero que acepten. Nos vemos - Se despidio el rubio

Ino: - Adios Naruto

Shikamaru: - ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura: - Si, creo que no tiene caso buscar a Kiba ni a Shino, seguro que la policia dara con ellos - Bromeó

Ino: - Desde luego

* * *

><p>Los muchachos salieron de la disco y se despidieron, Sakura e Ino fueron a buscar un taxi para regresar a su casa<p>

Ino: - Es muy agradable ese Naruto, y pensar que casi lo matas jiji

Sakura: - Si tu lo dices

Ino: - ¿Entonces no es un demonio?

Sakura: - No, no lo creo

Ino: - Que bien, seria un desperdicio

Sakura: - ¿Acaso ya te vino lo pervertido?

Ino: - No esta nada mal ¿o si?

Sakura: - Es guapo, supongo - Contesto desinteresadamente

Ino: - Y encantador

Sakura: - Parece bastante mujeriego

Ino: - Solo es amable

Sakura: - Como digas prima ¿Qué acaso no hay ningun taxi? Tengo sueño

Ino: - Que raro

Sakura quedo en silencio un momento

Ino: - ¿Que sucede?

Sakura: - Creo que... si, esta cerca

Sakura echo a correr, Ino la siguio como pudo

Ino: - ¿Que sucede?

Sakura: - Ino, vete de aqui

Ambas llegaron a un baldio detras de un edificio. No habia nadie alli, ni en los alrededores.

Sakura: - Se que estas ahí

- Guajaja - Una siniestra risa se retumbo en el lugar

Sakura: - Ino quedate detras mio

Ino: - Si - Contesto asustada

Sakura: - Espero no arruinar esta ropa - Se quejo

Una criatura aparecio flotando en el lugar, tenia forma de esfera con una par de ojos amarillos y un par de largas extremidades con afiladas garras, ademas estaba rodeada de fuego azulado.

Sakura: - Demonio. Un... bueno, nunca he sido buena con los nombres - Suspiró resignada

Demonio: - Que lindo par de señoritas - Habló siniestramente - Espero que tengan buen sabor

Sakura: - Puedes apostarlo, pero este plato es demasiado fino para ti

- Tonta mortal

Sakura: - Que ocurrente eres

La pelirosa extendio sus manos hacia los lados y un destello rosado aparecio en ellas, para luego tomar la forma de dos pistolas.

- ¿Segadora? - Exclamo con sorpresa

Sakura: - ¿Que pasa, demasiado condimento?

El monstruo se lanzo sobre Sakura, ella tomo a Ino y salto hacia atras.

Ino: - Gracias Sakura

Sakura: - Quedate aqui

Sakura corrio hacia el demonio, disparando a toda velocidad. La rafaga de balas rosadas golpeaba al monstruo haciendolo retroceder

- Asquerosa humana - Se quejó con dolor

El fuego que lo rodeaba se hizo mas grande y brillante y cubrio por completo sus manos. Se abalanzo sobre Sakura con sus llameantes garras, pero con un agil salto las esquivo y descargo una rafaga de disparos sobre él.  
>El monstruo formo 3 bolas de fuego en el aire y las lanzo contra la pelirosa, pudo esquivarlas, pero no se detenian y la seguian a todos lados. Corrio por debajo del monstruo y se dio vuelta a toda prisa.<p>

Sakura: - Regresa al lugar de donde saliste basura

Puso sus armas en posicion horizontal y junto ambos cañones, los cuales empezaron a brillar. Entonces, disparo un rayo color rosado que atravezo al monstruo por completo acabandolo definitivamente.

Sakura: - Y no regreses

Ino: - ¿Se acabó? - Pregunto nerviosa

Sakura: - Si

Ino: - Bien hecho Sakura, estuviste genial - La felicitó animadamente

Sakura: - Gracias

Ino: - Bueno, será mejor apurarnos sino papa nos mata

Sakura: - Si O.O

Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el primer taxi que paso y regresaron a su casa


	3. La excéntrica y el demonio bipolar

_-¡Sakura corre! _

_- ¡Papa! _

_-¡Corre hija! _

_- ¡Mama!_

* * *

><p>- El pronostico para hoy: cielo nublado con lloviznas frecuentes. Bajas temperaturas, se recomienda abrigarse ...<p>

Arane: - Hija ve a despertar a tu prima

Ino: - ¿Con que caso? Sabes como se pone por las mañanas - Se quejó conociendo el caracter de su prima

Arane: - Al menos haz el intento ^^

Ino: - Ni modo - Suspiró resignada

La rubia subio hasta su cuarto para encontrar a su dormilona prima desparramada en su colchon

Ino: - Despiertate tonta - Ordenó dando suaves puntapies al colchon

La pelirosa gruño en respuesta, afferandose con fuerza al colchon como si su vida dependiese de ello

Ino: - ¡Despierta Sakura!

Sakura: - ¿Que quieres? Dejame en paz - Replico hundiendo su cara en la almohada

Ino: - Mama preparo el desayuno, vistete o ponte algo y baja

Sakura: - ¿Que hora es? - Sono mas a gruñido que a pregunta

Ino: - Como las 11

Sakura: - ¡¿Las 11?! ¿Acaso no sabe a que hora llegamos ayer? Si encima esta lloviendo ¿Que mejor idea que quedarse durmiendo?

Ino: - Si, creo que a veces solo lo hace para molestarnos. Como sea, baja a desayunar - Se retiro

Sakura: - De acuerdo TT_TT

Luego de 10 tortuosos minutos para Sakura en los que tuvo que levantarse y pasar al baño, finalmente bajo con su camison puesto a desayunar con Ino y su tia. Inoichi habia salido para atender unos asuntos del trabajo, pero volveria en la tarde o antes.

Al llegar al comedor escucho a su tia reir ante palabras de Ino que Sakura no escucho bien

Arane: - Miren quien nos honra con su presencia, es un honor tenerla junto a nosotros - La saludo efusivamente

Sakura: - Buenos dias - Contesto de mala gana tanteando la silla

Arane: - Buenos dias querida, toma asiento

Arane sirvio a Sakura un poco de cafe y le extendio unas galletas y masas para comer, a pesar de odiar que interrumpieran su sueño a la pelirosa le gustaba desayunar y empezar su dia.

Arane: - Asique Sakura, Ino me conto de tu conquista ^_^ - Bromeo con un tono pícaro. La pelirosa casi escupió su cafe ante aquellas palabras

Sakura: - ¡¿Como se te ocurre decir eso Ino?! Eres una tonta ... - Estuvo gritando por lo menos 1 minuto entero

Ino: - ¿Terminaste?

Arane: - Valla valla, Sakura por fin se interesa por un muchacho ¿Quien lo diria? - Continuo provocandola

Sakura: - Que no es nada de eso, solo es un chico que conoci el otro dia y me lo cruze ayer, es todo. NI siquiera me gusta

Ino: - Si supieras mama, era guapo y encantador, y se la pasaba conqueteando con Sakura - Relató Ino emocionada

Sakura: - Y contigo, y con Hinata ¬¬

Arane: - ¿Y como se llamaba el galan?

Sakura: - Naruto

Arane: - Naruto... que nombre extraño - Rió suavemente

Ino: - Y nos invito a una fiesta el proximo sabado

Arane: - Adolescentes, solo van de fiesta en fiesta

Ino: - Mama por favor, suenas como una anciana

Arane: - ¿Y lo conociste en la escuela Sakura?

Sakura: - No, ni siquiera va a la escuela

Arane: - Espero que no sea un vago, sino deberas ser tu quien lleve el pan a la mesa

Sakura: - ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando! - Contesto a los gritos totalmente sonrojada

El resto de la mañana paso entre las rabietas de Sakura y las risas de su tia y su prima

* * *

><p>Ino: - Estoy aburrida<p>

Sakura: - Mjm

Ino: - No hay nada que hacer

Sakura: - Mjm

Ambas estaban recostadas sobre el sofa perezosamente, Sakura con su cuerpo apoyado en el y su cabeza en el suelo, Ino desparramada

Ino: - ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Sakura: - Na

Ino: - Para ser una chica con super poderes eres muy aburrida

Sakura: - Como digas

Ino: - Ahora que lo pienso ¿No deberias entrenar o algo asi?

Sakura: - ¿Por que?

Ino: - No se como funciona eso, pero supongo que si entrenas te haces mas fuerte. Ademas no querras que Naruto te derrote otra vez ¿o si?

Sakura: - Yo no perdi, el solo aprovecho un descuido para escapar. Si peleamos en serio no la cuenta - Aseguró convencida

Ino: - Como digas, a mi se me hace que es muy fuerte

Sakura: - Callate

Ino: - Mira, parece que la lluvia paro. Aunque aun esta nublado y frio. Pero aunque sea podriamos salir

Sakura: - ¿Y a donde iras en un dia como hoy?

Ino: - ^_^

Sakura: - ¿Al Centro Comercial? Que predecible eres - Se quejó

Ino: - A poco que no tienes ganas de ir

Sakura: - De acuerdo, no hay nada mejor para hacer

Ino: - Bien dicho amiga, pero antes arreglate un poco

Sakura: ¬_¬

Arane llevo a ambas al centro comercial, siendo propicio el dia habia muchisima gente alli

Sakura: - Aqui estamos

Ino: - Sonrie un poco

Sakura: - Aqui estamos ^_^

Ino: - Muy bien

Sakura: - Tonta ¬_¬

Ambas estubieron recorriendo el lugar durante 1 hora, Ino arrastraba a Sakura a cada tienda de ropa que veia y la obligaba a juzgar cada atuendo que se probaba.

Al rato se encontraban sentadas bebiendo algo y descansando

Sakura: - Sigue pareciendome demasiado - Afirmó observando la ropa que Ino eligió

Ino: - ¿Por qué? Debo usar ropa que me ayude a "explotar" mis atributos. Tu tambien deberias intentarlo

Sakura: - Si, especialmente en invierno - Contestó sarcástica

- Ugh, miren quien está aquí - Habló una voz femenina, una que Sakura conocía bien, y por demás despreciaba. Decidió ignorar a aquella persona para que se fuera - ¿Que pasa Sakura? ¿Acaso tienes problemas de oido?

Sakura: - Eso creo, oigo zumbidos de mosca - Contestó sin voltear

- Siempre tan graciosa

Sakura: - ¿Que quieres Karin? - La pelirosa apenas volteo su cabeza, observando con disgusto a una joven y excentrica pelirroja con gafas

Karin: - Como si quisiera algo de ti

Sakura: - ¿Entonces solo comenzaste a hablarme para decirme que no quieres nada de mi? Bien jugado - Se burlo con superioridad la pelirosa, buscando irritar a su oponente. Sabia que la pelirroja era impulsiva y muy irascible, y conocía bien como molestarla. Algo que disfrutaba mucho

Karin: - Que..no...tu - Se le atoraron las palabras - Haaa, que te den, ni se para que me molesto - Escupio con rabia y dio media vuelta

Sakura sintió el impulso de sacar sus pistolas y acabarla en ese instante, pero se controló. Ella conocia, muy a su pesar, a aquella maniatica. Sabia que en idioma Karin (un lenguaje lleno de insultos, groserias, y frases poco sutiles) aquello significaba que tenia algo que decirle.

Mientras, Ino miraba hacia otro lado escondiendo la verguenza del escandalo que Karin estaba armando.

Sakura: - ¿Vas a decirme lo que tienes para decirme de una vez?! - Sono mas a una orden que a una pregunta

Karin: - Toma - Conteniendo sus impulsos de golpearle la cara le extendio un papel, el cual Sakura comenzo a leer

Sakura: - Esto...

Karin: - Ni siquiera se molestan en avisarte de estas cosas, ni se para que me molesto yo - Refunfuño molesta

Ino: - ¿Que es eso Sakura?

Karin: - Asuntos "especiales", no te conciernen - Contesto a Ino con seriedad, la rubia le dirigio una mirada de odio y le enseño la lengua

Sakura: - Me encargare de eso - Respondió de al terminar de leer

Karin: - "Me encargare de eso", te crees mucho ¿Verdad? No es como si te hayan pedido personalmente

Sakura: - ¿Todavia sigues aqui? ¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar?

Karin miro con rabia a la pelirosa apretando los dientes, se dio media vuelta y se alejo molesta, balbuceando quien sabe que, mientras la gente la miraba como a una loca

Ino: - Esa chica me desespera

Sakura: - No tanto como a mi - Observo brevemente a la pelirroja mientras se iba, pensando que tal vez...

Ino: - ¿Y? ¿Que tiene ese papel? - Interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga

Sakura: - Ha, si - Se acerco a la rubia para hablar bajo - Parece que hay un demonio peligroso suelto y es necesario neutralizarlo

Ino: - Haaa ¿pero que tiene de especial? Siempre haces eso

Sakura: - Si, pero se trata de un humano, infectado por un demonio. "Un hombre de unos 19 años, cabello naranja, alredor de 1.95 mts. Sujeto hostil y peligroso" - Leyó una vez más

Ino: - Infectado... como poseido?

Sakura: - No, es distinto. Parece que el demonio se ha fusionado con él, como una infección. Se ha fusionado con su cuerpo como un parásito.

Ino: - Ugh... eso es... ugh - Se quejo con asco - ¿Pero eso no significa que aun es humano?

Sakura: - Es difícil decirlo, si el demonio se ha apoderado de él, no hay nada mas por hacer - Admitió con determinación

Ino: - Si tu lo dices... ¿Y por que Karin te lo dijo?

Sakura: - Parece un mensaje oficial, tu sabes, del Consejo y eso - Respondio sin importancia - Sabes que en esta ciudad hay bastantes de nosotros, con todo eso de la confluencia de energia sobrenatural. Asi que han "solicitado" amablemente - Agrego con sarcasmo - Que nos ocupemos de este asunto

El Consejo de Protectores es la fuerza encargada de localizar y entrenar a los Segadores para capacitarlos en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal. Es una organización secreta, muy poderosa, con recursos practicamente inagotables que data desde tiempos remotos. Al igual que muchos otros, Sakura fue recultada a temprana edad, y entrenada y educada para combatir demonios.

La verdad es que Sakura nunca fue una gran admiradora del Consejo. Especialmente por su tendencia a tratar a los Segadores como herramientas sin otro propósito mas que luchar, y se creían demasiado superiores, cuando en realidad dependían enteramente de los Segadores, ya que ellos se mantenían detras de sus escritorios mientras aquellos arriesgaban sus vidas.

Por ello, la relación entre Sakura y esta organización no estaba en los mejores términos, ella luchaba no por que ellos se lo ordenaban, sino por que era su misión y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ello, pero por sus propios motivos.

Como sea, Sakura y Karin se conocieron en sus años de entrenamiento, y se volvieron rivales y enemigas desde entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente...<strong>

Kakashi: - Bien Ino, veo que has leido

Ino: - ^_^

Kakashi: - Parece que es hora del almuerzo, continuaremos en la siguiente hora

Los alumnos salieron del salon y se dirigieron al comedor. Sakura se reunio con su grupo habitual en la mesa de siempre

Kiba: - ¿Lograron pasar al VIP?!

Shikamaru: - Asi es

Kiba: - Que suertudos, la proxima me mantendre cerca

Sakura estaba pensativa, mirando a los alrededores. Aún había detalles que no conocía de esta misión, había algo mas y podía intuirlo. En ese momento solo había alguien a quien podía consultar: Sasuke Uchiha. Jamas se había atrevido a hablarle de demasiado, pero tendria que hacerlo esta vez. El Uchiha era alguien muy respetado, no solo en la escuela, sino entre los de su "tipo".

En sus años de entrenamiento Sasuke era alguien muy popular entre los estudiantes, era considerado un genio por sus habilidades y todos lo admiraban y respetaban, haciendolo una figura intimidante.

Aún así, el podría aclararle sus dudas.

Ino: - ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto a su amiga

Sakura: - Ya vuelvo - Se retiro al divisar a Sasuke

Hinata: - ¿A donde fue Sakura?

Ino: - No se

Sakura siguio de lejos a Sasuke, quien se adentro en los corredores. Alli se armo de valor y se acerco al muchacho

Sakura: - Disculpa - Habló nerviosa

Sasuke: - ¿Hm? - Volteo tranquilo

Sakura: - Sasuke

Sasuke: - Sakura ¿que deseas?

Sakura se sorprendio de que Sasuke le hablara tan...calmado y directo, casi amable. Ambos se conocían, pero nunca habían sido cercanos. Solo habían intercambiado pocas palabras a lo largo de los años, aunque ambos habían trabajado juntos en alguna ocasión mientras entrenaban.

Sakura: - Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero debe ser en privado

Sasuke: - Entiendo, sigueme

Ambos subieron hacia la azotea de la escuela. Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, pero a la vez confundida. Sasuke se portaba amistoso con ella ¿por que habia temido tanto siempre hablar con el? ¿realmente habria sido tan simple en cualquier momento acercarse al muchacho?

Sasuke: - Aqui no hay nadie - Se aseguro - ¿De que quieres hablarme?

Sakura: - Bueno, estoy segura que te han comunicado

Sasuke: - Acerca de alguien infectado por un Demonio ¿Cierto?

Sakura: - Si, pero no he me han dado demasiada información. Y creo que hay mas de lo que me han hecho saber

Sasuke: - Si, tengo la misma sospecha. Pero el caso es extraño, lo mas probable es que tengan interes en estudiarlo

Sakura: - Si, creo lo mismo

Sasuke: ¿Entonces iras tras el? Parece que es fuerte - Pregunto con ligero interes

Sakura: - Bueno, estoy segura que no es mas de lo que puedo manejar

Sasuke: - Escuche que suele ponerse activo durante las noches y se mantiene en el radio centrico de la ciudad

Sakura: - Es un disparo a la oscuridad entonces

Sasuke: - No sera dificil hallarlo, parece ser inestable y no pasara tiempo hasta que alguien lo note

Sakura: - ¿Y tu no lo buscaras?

Sasuke: - Hechare un vistazo, pero tengo otras prioridades - Agrego con misterio

La campana del regreso a clase sono dando por finalizada la charla, para pesar de Sakura. Kakashi, ironicamente, no toleraba las llegadas tarde

Sakura: - Gracias Sasuke - Agradeció respetuosamente - Debo volver a clase - Se dirigio a las escaleras

Sasuke: - Sakura, una cosa mas

Sakura: - ¿Si?

Sasuke: - Yo que tu no me apegaria demasiado a Uzumaki, intenta mantenerte alejada de él

Sakura: - ¿Qué cosa?

La segunda campana sono, si no llegaba en un minuto al salon Kakashi se lo haria lamentar. Sin oir respuesta Sakura bajo a toda prisa y regreso al salon de clase, Kakashi aun no habia entrado asique rapidamente se dirigio a su lugar.

Ino: - ¿Donde te habias metido?

Sakura: - ¿Conoces a algun Uzumaki? - Pregunto apresuradamente ignorando la anterior pregunta

Ino: - No, pero

Sakura: - Uzumaki...

Ino: - ¿Y bien, a donde fuiste?

Sakura: - A conseguir informacion

Ino: - ¿Sobre ese asunto de ayer?

Sakura: - Si

Ino: - ¿Y como la consguiste?

Kakashi entro al salon

Sakura: - Luego te digo

Kakashi: - Bien muchachos, sigamos donde habiamos quedado

El dia escolar finalizo, Sakura e Ino se dirigian a su casa mientras conversaban

Ino: - ¡¿Que Sasuke-kun te la dio?! Entonces el tambien...

Sakura: - Si, el tambien es un Segador - Comentó sin importancia

Ino: - ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Como pudiste ocultarme esto?

Sakura: - No debo revelar las identidades de otros Segadores, tu lo sabes

Ino: - Pero esto es distinto, pudiste haberme contado que Sasuke-kun es uno

Sakura: - Ya te dije o no?

Ino: - Sigo molesta - Desvió la mirada cruzada de brazos

Sakura: - Ni que tu y el fueran allegados - Se burló provocandola

Ino: - Solo por que intercambiaste unas palabras con el no significa que tengan algo

Sakura: - De acuerdo lo siento, pero ya te dije, confidencialidad

Ino: - Si, claro - Protestó

Sakura: - Pero hay algo que me tiene intrigada. Lo ultimo que Sasuke-kun me dijo fue "Yo que tu no me apegaria demasiado a Uzumaki, intenta mantenerte alejada de el"

Ino: - ¿Quien es Uzumaki?

Sakura: - Eso es lo que me pregunto

Ino: - Si te dijo eso, entonces es alguien que conoces. Quiza algun chico de la escuela, piensa tonta

Sakura: - Si. No importa, mañana le preguntare a Sasuke-kun - Agregó para irritar a su prima

Ino: - Callate

* * *

><p><strong>El sol estaba callendo, la noche llegaría en pocos minutos<strong>

Ino: - ¿En serio iras?

Sakura: - Pues claro, no dejare que esa maldita Karin me gane. Yo capturare a ese sujeto

Ino: - Mejor inventate una excusa, si mama y papa se enteran que desapareciste en la noche ...

Sakura: -_- No lo habia pensado

Ino: - Mejor esperate a que se vallan a dormir

Sakura: - Pero los demas se me adelantaran - Protestó

Ino: - No tienes opcion, ya lo habíamos hablado. Vida normal = reglas

Sakura: - Si, lo sé - Suspiro resignada. Aquel asunto era algo que había tomado años conciliar, pero no es momento de hablar de eso.

Luego de la cena Inoichi y Arane se fueron a dormir. Sakura se alisto y se preparo para la noche, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar con un sueter verde sin mangas, y por supuesto su liston rojo

Ino: - ¿Ya te vas?

Sakura: - Si. Debo apresurarme

Ino: - ¿Al menos sabes donde buscar?

Sakura: - Revisare por el centro. Ademas yo tengo una ventaja sobre todos los demas, será facil para mi encontrarlo

Ino: - Tienes razon

Sakura: - Bueno, me voy

Ino: - Ten cuidado prima

Sakura: - Claro ^_^

La pelirosa salto por la ventana y cayo agilmente en el cesped. A toda prisa desparecio de la vista de Ino, perdiendose en la noche

Avanzaba saltando sobre los techos de casas y edificios a una velocidad increible, las personas en la calle ni la veian pasar.

Sakura: - ¿Donde podria encontrarlo? Lo mejor sera que busque en los callejones

Se interno en la oscuridad de los estrechos pasajes urbanos. Si ese muchacho habia sido capaz de burlar a todos los Segadores tenia que mantenerse en las sombras la mayor parte del tiempo. Como bien habia dicho Sakura la mision seria un disparo en la oscuridad, no tenia chances certeras de encontrar a su objetivo

Sakura: - Si esta cerca podre sentirlo

Sakura se concentro un momento cerrando sus ojos, de pronto todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, solo habia siluetas de colores por todas partes

Sakura: - ¿Donde estas?

Una silueta de color morada aparecio entre las demas, corriendo a toda prisa. Su aura desprendía una energía inestable y negativa

Sakura: - Te encontre

De inmediato comenzo a correr hacia su objetivo. No estaba demasiado lejos asique Sakura decidio ir a maxima velocidad

En un oscuro callejon una silueta encapuchada corria a toda prisa, su paso era descordinado y casi desesperado. Se chocaba con toda a su paso y avanzaba sin detenerse. Aparentemente huía de alguien.

- Alejense de mi. Por favor, no quiero lastimarlos - Habló desesperado

- No escaparas!

El callejon se acabó y el muchacho salio a plena calle. Anonadado por la cantidad de luces, no sabia por donde ir y cayo al suelo, casi arrastrándose siguio avanzando hasta la calle. Una bocina sonó estrepitosamente avisandole que se moviera o seria arrollado, pero fue muy tarde. El auto impactó, pero en lugar de resultar herido, el vehiculo fue destrozado completamente. El brazo del muchacho habia tomado una forma grotesca y había destrozado la parte delantera del automovil.

Desesperado continuo corriendo como pudo entre el caos de la calle y las miradas horrorizadas de los peatones, hasta adentrarse a otro callejon. Corrio todo lo que pudo hasta que quedo encerrado, sin salida

- Por favor dejenme en paz, no quiero lastimar a nadie - Intento advertirles, mientras temblaba, casi acurrucado contra una pared

Un par de siluetas aparecieron frente a él, uno era un muchacho y la otra Karin

Karin: - Vienes con nosotros Juugo

Juugo: - Por favor dejenme, no quiero hacer daño, por favor - Continuó desesperado

- Vendras con nosotros, o tendremos que acabarte - Lo amenazó el otro muchacho

Juugo: - ¿Acabarme? - La capa cayo levemente, descubriendo su rostro. La piel se le había oscurecido en la mitad izquirda de su rostro, su ojo izquierdo era negro y el iris dorada - ¿Acabarme? Yo los matare a ustedes! - Gritó formando una demencia sonrisa

La asustada mirada del muchacho se torno en una demente expresion llena de deseos de matar. En un segundo salto contra sus perseguidores, ambos esquivaron el impacto pero en segundos una enorme garra tomo al muchacho de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo violentamente, luego lo lanzo atravesándo la pared de un edificio, dejandolo fuera de combate en el mejor de los casos. Karin se paralizo un momento, aquel monstruo habia derrotado al Segador con un solo golpe y ahora tenía su demente mirada sobre ella.

Juugo: - Sigues tu

La enorme garra desprendio una afilada cuchilla que amenazo con cortar a la temerosa pelirroja. Por suerte Karin reacciono y esquivo el ataque, comenzado a trepar a toda prisa hasta lo alto del muro para poder escapar del monstruo

Juugo: - No te escaparas

Atravezo el muro haciendolo colapsa y esperó a la pelirroja con intencion de matarla, pero un chasqueo llamo su atención

Sakura: - Oye monstruo, juega conmigo - Lo desafío

Juugo: - ¿Que quieres qué? te despedazare y luego ire por esa otra estupida

Sakura: - Solo intentalo

Juugo descargo su monstruosa garra contra Sakura, pero en un agil movimiento la Segadora esquivo el impacto y aprovecho para disparar a su enemigo. El brazo de Juugo se expandio formando una especie de escudo que lo pretegio del ataque

Sakura: - De veras está infectado por un demonio, esto no es una posesión. Parece haberse fusionado con su estructura - Analizó mentalmente a su oponente

Juugo avanzo implacable hacia la pelirosa intentando aplastarla, pero la agilidad de Sakura la mantenia a salvo por el momento

Sakura: - Mis disparos no lo hieren, usare mas potencia

A una distancia segura lleno sus armas de energia y disparo un potente rayo que impactó en Juugo

Juugo: - ¿Es todo? - Mantenia su puño bloqueando el rayo hasta que lo desvio por completo, causando un gran estruendo

Sakura: - Lo desvio. Tendre que cambiar de estrategia, necesito mas potencia de ataque pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo queda descartado, no soy tan habil para herir a ese monstruo con un arma blanca sin resultar herida. Solo requiero mas potencia de fuego - Pensó rápidamente

Sakura: - Parece que necesito un cambio de arma

Ambas armas se deshicieron en un destello rosado que se combinó en uno solo, y luego se materializo en un arma distinta a las anteriores. Era otra pistola, pero de un calibre mucho mayor y mas potencia, presumiblemente.

Karin: - No te dejare llevarte todo el credito Sakura - De un salto cayó junto a la pelirosa

Sakura: - Pues mejor empieza a hacer algo tonta

Karin: - ¡Cállate!

Un destello rojizo tomó la forma de una larga cadena que Karin tomo con sus manos, balanceándola agilmente.

Juugo: - Haaaa, alejense, por favor. No quiero lastimar a nadie

El muchacho luchaba contra su sed de sangre, pero era irrefrenable, no podia mantenerse lucido ante la presion del mal en su cuerpo. Su aspecto cambiaba mas a cada segundo, la piel grisacea se extendia por todo su cuerpo y sus extremidades se volvian mas grotescas y peligrosas, la mitad de su cuerpo cambió por completo

Sakura: - Si esto sigue así se transformará...

Karin: - Por completo

Juugo: - Las matare - Otra vez su expresion revelo la sed de sangre

El brazo de juugo crecio enormemente y se alargo hasta Sakura, que por suerte esquivo el golpe y disparo a toda prisa contra el objetivo. Los proyectiles eran mas potentes que los anteriores y parecian molestar a Juugo esta vez.

Karin aprovecho la confusion y golpeo al monstruo con su cadena haciendolo retroceder

Karin: - Deja de entrometerte - Le gritó a Sakura

Sakura: - Si no fuera por mi ya estarias muerta - Contestó igual

Karin: - No me hagas reir, solo conseguiras que ese monstruo te mate

Sakura: - Puedo acabarlo sin que te metas

Karin: - Yo lo acabare antes que tu

El monstruo no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y ya estaba atacandolas nuevamente, debian mantenerse alejadas de el ya que un solo golpe significaba la derrota.

Juugo transformo su brazo en una masa de gruesas escamas y comenzo a dispararlas contra Karin, esta hizo un escudo con su cadena girandola a toda velocidad, pero eran demasiado fuertes y no resistiria mucho mas

Sakura comenzo a dispararle para deshacer su ataque, enfoco todas las balas a su brazo para detenerlo. Los disparos lograron herirlo, pero este solo hizo crecer mas puas en él, reparando el daño.

Sakura: - Escuchame, tendremos que hacer esto entre las dos para derrotarlo - Admitió frustrada

Karin: - ¿Trabajar contigo? Primero muerta

Sakura: - Bien, ese monstruo cumplirá tu deseo

Juugo: - Voy a despedazarlas malditas zorras

Karin: - ¡¿Como me llamaste?!

Sakura: - ¿Eso te preocupa en este momento?

Juugo seguía transformandose a cada minuto, cada vez se volvia mas letal.

Sakura: - Yo te cubriré, tu trata de inmovilizarlo y entonces lo rematare

Karin: - ¿Y quien te nombro lider a ti?

Sakura: - Solo hazlo tonta

Karin: - Luego lidiaré contigo

Karin corrio hacia Juugo mientras Sakura le disparaba para detenerlo, el monstruo formo un escudo con su brazos para frenar las balas, pero Karin lo atrapó completamente con su cadena, dejandolo inmovil

Karin: - Ya hazlo

El arma de Sakura brillo con fuerza reuniendo energía y luego disparo una potente esfera que impacto en Juugo, produciendo una pequeña explosion que nublo la vista unos segundos

Sakura: - ¿Lo derrotamos? - Se preguntó fatigada, había desgastado mucha energía

Karin: - Eso parece

Sakura: - ¡Muevete!

Un enorme trozo de concreto voló en dirección a ambas, tuvieron que dar un gran salto para esquivarlo, pero el impacto produjo un gran temblor, que derrumbo parte de los muros hacia ambos lados del callejon.

Cuando Sakura recobro la compostura Juugo tenia apresada a Karin con su garra, dispuesto a matarla. Sakura comenzo a disparar para deshacer el agarre pero Juugo seguia apretando a Karin cada vez mas fuerte. La pelirroja estaba perdiendo sangre de su nariz, no resistiría más.

Cuando todo parecia acabado una silueta saco a volar a Juugo hasta estrellarlo contra una pared, Karin cayo al suelo debilitada

Sakura: - ¿Sasuke? - Se sorprendió al reconocerlo

Sasuke: - Sakura. Despues de todo este tipo es fuerte ¿cierto?

Sakura: - Si, lo siento pense que seria cosa facil y me confie demasiado - Admitió avergonzada, humillada

Juugo: - Te despedazare gusano

Juugo arremetio contra Sasuke, pero el pelinegro agilmente esquivo el golpe y le dio una patada en la cara y luego un par de golpes en el cuerpo que hicieron retroceder a su oponente.

Sakura: - Es increible

Juugo desprendio una afilada cuchilla de su brazo y se lanzo al ataque, Sasuke hizo aparecer una katana y bloqueo el golpe, luego a toda velocidad le hizo un corte en el cuerpo, hiriendolo bastante

Sasuke: - Mejor cálmate, aun sigues siendo humano

Juugo: - Haaaaa

El muchacho continuó atacando con ferocidad, mientras Sasuke evitaba los golpes. Rapidamente corrio sobre uno de los muros, llegando hasta la cima. Juugo llego de un salto.

Sakura: - Debo ayudarlo

La pelirosa se disponía a seguirlo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte destello electrico que brillo sobre ella. Lo siguiente fue la figura de Juugo cayendo desde lo alto e impactando con fuerza contra el pavimento.

Sasuke: - Mejor calmate - Ordenó Sasuke cayendo de pie a su lado

Juugo gruñio en respuesta, aun irracional.

Sasuke miro fijamente a sus ojos, y Juugo se quedo completamente paralizado. La transformacion comenzo a desaparecer de a poco hasta que volvio completamente a la normalidad.

Juugo: - Lo siento - Dijo debilmente, tras recuperar su forma humana

Sasuke: - Solo controlate

Sakura: - Sasuke, gracias por la ayuda

Sasuke: - No hace falta

Sakura: - ¿Como lo regresaste a la normalidad?

Sasuke: - No tiene importancia - Respondió secamente

Sakura: - Que extraño, podria jurar que los ojos de Sasuke kun se habian vuelto rojos, debe ser mi imaginacion - Pensó

Sasuke: - ¿Ella esta bien?

Sakura: - ¿Quien? Karin! ^^U Me habia olvidado - Corrió a comprobar el estado de la pelirroja

Sasuke: - Necesitan ir a un hospital - Refiriendose a Karin y al otro Segador

Sakura: - Hay que terminar esto - Apunto con su arma al convalenciente Juugo

Sasuke: - Creo que bastara con que no se meta en problemas - Aparto el arma

Sakura: - Pero el es

Sasuke: - Sigue siendo un humano

Sakura: - Pero puede ser peligroso si pierde el control otra vez

Sasuke: - Si eso pasa yo me hare cargo

Juugo: - Me has salvado de mi mismo, tengo una deuda contigo - Se puso de pie y agradeció sinceramente

Sasuke: - No me interesa eso, solo evita causar problemas

Juugo: - Siento haberlas atacado, de verdad - Se inclinó arrepentido

Sakura: - Hmpf

Sasuke: - Se nota que no eres de por aqui ¿cierto?

Juugo: - No, soy de un pueblo en las montañas - Habló con dificultad

Sakura: - ¿Y por que estas en la ciudad?

Juugo: - No lo se

Sasuke: - ¿A que te refieres?

Juugo: - Lo unico que recuerdo es que ese monstruo se apodero de mi. Cuando recupere parte de mi conciencia estaba en este lugar

Sakura: - ¿Eso es todo?

Juugo: - Creo...creo haberme encontrado con alguien antes de eso, no lo recuerdo...

Sasuke: - Curioso

Sakura: - ¿Que haremos con el?

Sasuke: - Puedes volver a tu pueblo ¿cierto?

Juugo: - No - Respondió cabizbajo - Mi pueblo desaparecio aquella noche, creo que solo quedo yo - Confesó con pesar

Sasuke: - Entonces no planeas regresar a las montañas

Juugo: - No...

Sakura: - ¿Y entonces que haremos? El Consejo querrá

Sasuke: - Yo me encargo de eso, tengo una idea. Pero ahora debemos llevarlos a un hospital

Sakura: - Si

Sasuke: - Mantente cerca grandote

Juugo: - C-claro

Karin y el otro Segador fueron llevados al hospital, la pelirroja estaba inconsciente pero fuera de peligro.. Al dia siguiente despertaria y probablemente seria dada de alta. Sakura se percato de que era bastante tarde y debia descansar para la escuela, regreso a su casa dejando a Juugo a cargo de Sasuke, a pesar de lo raro que sonase.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente Ino y Sakura caminaban hacia la escuela<strong>

Ino: - Valla noche tuviste

Sakura: - Si, apenas pude dormir algo

Ino: - Animate, hoy no tenemos clases con Kakashi-sensei

Sakura: - Es cierto

Ino: - Oh no!

Sakura: - ¿Que sucede?

Ino: - Hoy tenemos clases con Yamato-sensei

Sakura: - O_O

Ino: - TT_TT Odio ver que haga esas horribles caras, me ponen los pelos de punta

Sakura: - TT_TT A mi tambien, da mas miedo que un demonio

Las siguientes dos horas sufrieron con horror las clases de Yamato, hasta que por fin el timbre del almuerzo las libero del suplicio

Ino: - Odio a Yamato-sensei TT_TT

Hinata: - Casi mata al pobre Kiba del susto TT_TT

Sakura: - Se lo merece, todos saben lo que pasa si no prestas atencion en clase de Yamato-sensei ¬¬

Ino: - Mejor vamos a sentarnos

Sakura: - Tenemos que ir por el almuerzo

Ino: - Adelantense

Hinata: - Apartare la mesa

Sakura se formo en la fila para conseguir su almuerzo

- El que sigue

Sakura: - Si, quiero un... - Se calló subitamente

- ¿Que deseas?

Sakura: - ...

- ...

Sakura: - O_O

Sakura: - ¡¿Que rayos haces tu aqui?! o

Juugo: - Sirviendo comida - Contesto con total normalidad

Sakura: - No me digas. Me refiero a por qué estas aqui ¿acaso quieres vengarte?

Juugo: - Sasuke me encomendo trabajar en este sitio. Estoy pagando mi deuda con él

Sakura: - ¿Sasuke?

Juugo: - Si, yo soy el nuevo proveedor de alimentos

Sakura: - No se dice así ¬_¬

Juugo: - Lo siento, no entiendo bien las costumbres de este lugar. Es todo muy extraño

Sakura: - Solo sirveme algo de comer

Juugo: - Como ordene

Sakura: - Gracias ¬_¬ te estare vigilando, asique no intentes nada raro

Juugo: - O.O No

Sakura volvio a su mesa mirando de reojo al nuevo empleado

Ino: - ¿Que te sucede?

Sakura: - Ni preguntes

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad<strong>

Naruto: - ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue todo?

- Maldito humano ¿como es posible?

Naruto: - Haz memoria. Se aparecieron, les di una paliza y aqui estamos

- Tu...¿quien eres?

Naruto: - Solo un humano

- No..tu... no puede ser

Naruto: - Desaparezcan

Una violenta rafaga sacudio todo el lugar, destruyendo a todos los Youmas y dejando a Naruto solo

Naruto: - Creo que debo ir a visitar a alguien al hospital


	4. ¿Uzumaki?

_- Esta aqui _

_- Hija vete ahora!_

_- ¿Mama?_

_-Corre Sakura_

_- ¡Mama!_

* * *

><p>Karin abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el calor sobre su rostro. No recordaba demasiado bien lo ocurrido, hasta que comenzó a atar los cabos. Estaba en una cama de hospital, pudo notar, y era de día. La luz de la mañana la había despertado.<br>Juugo la habia derrotado, claro, pero ¿quien la había traído? La sola idea de pensar que Sakura tuvo que ayudarla la hacia querer golpear con fuerza lo que sea.  
>Respiro hondo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su almohada para relajarse. Sus anteojos, pensó, notando que su vista se hallaba borrosa. Tanteó la pequeña mesa junto a su cama hasta encontrarlos.<br>Cuando se los pusó se percató con sorpresa de un gran ramo de flores rojas junto a donde estaban su lentes.  
>La pelirroja tomo las flor entre sus manos y un semblante triste se apoderó de su rostro.<p>

Karin: - ¿Naruto... - Tras dejar salir un profundo suspiro abrazó las flores con fuerza, mientras una pequeña lagrima se escurría por su rostro

* * *

><p>La campana sonó ruidosamente indicando el fin del dia, para alegría de todos los alumnos. El jueves finalizaba oficialmente.<p>

Ino: - Mañana es viernes, que gusto

Sakura: - Si ^_^

Ino: - Ademas Kakashi-sensei estará ausente mañana también, así que tendremos un buen rato libre - Exclamó con gusto

Sakura: - ¿Crees que este enfermo? No se presento en toda la semana

Ino: - A lo mejor si - Se encogió de hombros indiferente

Sakura: - Si quieres tu adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer

Ino: - ¿De qué se trata?

Sakura: - Bueno... es que Karin esta en el hospital, creo que deberia visitarla despues de todo lo que pasó - Admitió con algo de verguenza

Ino: - ¿Visitar a Karin? A veces creo que eres demasiado buena - Suspiró

Sakura: - Solo iré a ver si le han dado el alta, creeme, no es mi idea de diversión

Ino: - Como quieras, nos vemos mas tarde entonces

Sakura se dirigió hacia la parada del autobus. Espero 10 minutos y el vehículo la recogió.  
>El hospital se hallaba a poco mas de 20 cuadras así que no tardó demasiado en llegar.<br>Se quedó unos momentos en la entrada del edificio contemplando si era buena idea despúes de todo. Decidió no pensarlo mas, sino terminaría arrepintiéndose.  
>Al entrar se acercó a la recepción y pregunto por la muchacha. Cuando la recepcionista le pregunto si era familiar, Sakura tuvo que forzar su sonrisa mas falsa para decir que era una amiga.<br>Tras oir la condición de la muchacha se dirigió a la habitación 201, donde había sido hospitalizada aquella noche.  
>Golpeó la puerta algo indecisa, después de todo ellas no eran amigas, ni siquiera compañeras, colegas, nada positivo podía ocurrirsele.<p>

Karin: - Adelante - Habló desde dentro con cierta sorpresa en su voz. Debía de ser la enfermera, razonó ¿quien iría a visitarla despúes de todo?

Sakura: - ¿Que hay? - Entró intentando aparentar calma

Karin: - ¿Sakura? ¿Que quieres aqui pelochicle? - Cuestionó de inmediato con enojo

Sakura: - Solo decidí pasar a ver que tal estabas - Respondió con una fingida sonrisa, conteniendo las ganas de golpearle el rostro por aquel comentario

Karin: - ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Sakura: - Recuperaste tu odiosa actitud, supongo que estas bien entonces - Notó con sarcasmo

Karin: - ¿Como acabe aqui? ¿Acaso tu...

Sakura inner: - ¿Ella piensa que yo derrote a Juugo y la traje aqui? Podría aprovechar la oportunidad y hacerle creer eso jijiji - Exclamó con malicia el subconsciente de la pelirosa

Sakura pov: - No, no sacaria nada bueno con eso, aunque suena divertido... ¡No! Le diré la verdad

Sakura inner: ¬_¬

Sakura: - Juugo te dejo fuera de combate si eso preguntas. Yo luche con él, pero recibí ayuda de Sasuke al último minuto

Karin: - ¿Sasuke me...salvó? - Su cara se tiñó de un rojo ardiente - ¿El me cargo hasta el hospital? - El sonrojo acaparó todo su rostro de la verguenza. Pensar que nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio, tuvo que verla en ese patético estado, de seguro pensaba que era una debilucha...

Sakura: - De hecho eso tienes que agradecerselo a Juugo ^ ^

Karin: - ¡¿Que?!

Sakura: - Gustosamente te cargó hasta el hospital - Le informó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Karin: - Estas mintiendome

Sakura: - Ya veremos si pienas lo mismo luego de almorzar en la escula

Karin: - ¿?

Sakura: - No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa - La pelirrosa notó el ramo de hermosas flores en la mesa

Karin: - Son de...un amigo - Se apresuró a explicar

Sakura: - Valla valla, quien diria que Karin tiene un admirador secreto

Karin: - ¿Celosa? - Intentó continuar desafiando a la pelirosa, pero honestamente no estaba de animos

Sakura: - ¿De ti? Que chistosa eres

Ninguna dijo nada mas, solo se quedaron en silencio unos momentos

Sakura: - Bueno, pareces estar bien, me voy entonces - Dió media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta

Karin: - Espera

Sakura: - ¿Que?

Karin: - Supongo que por esta vez... - Bajo su vista, mientras sus manos apretujaban nerviosamente las sabanas. Sabía que lamentaría esto después - Debería agradecerte un poco

Sakura: - O_O - Se quedó helada, ¿era posible?¿había oido bien? Karin le estaba dando las gracias?

Karin: - No te hagas ideas raras, no es que me agrades o algo asi / -Inmediatamente comenzó a chillar

Sakura: - Como digas ^ ^

Karin: - ¬/¬ Ya vete

Sakura: - Nos vemos ^ ^ - Se retiró de la habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente <strong>

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se hallaban acostadas sobre el césped mirando el cielo, con sus cabezas pegadas.

Ino: - No entiendo por que debemos venir a esta hora si Kakashi-sensei está asuente - Se quejó molesta

Hinata: - Reglas de la escuela, supongo

Sakura: - Quisiera estar durmiendo en mi cama TT_TT

Ino: - Antes que las clases de Gai sensei preferiría cualquier cosa

Sakura: - Eso es por que no tienes condición física

Ino: - Mi cuerpo ya esta muy bien así - Dijo modesta - No necesito tener clases con ese loco para verme bien ¬ ¬

Hinata: - Jaja supongo que tienes razón Ino

Sakura: - Claro, ella es toda una supermodelo

Ino: - Lamento no ser una anormal como tu ¬ ¬ no todos podemos correr 30 minutos sin agitarse ni siquiera un poquito

Sakura: - Jmjm eso es perseverancia - Afirmó levantando su puño

Hinata: - Para ti es facil decirlo ^ ^U Incluso los muchachos no pueden seguirte el ritmo

Ino: - Deja de halagarla o se pondrá pedante

Sakura: - Mira quien lo dice ¬ ¬

Ino: - Cambiando el tema ¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche? - Preguntó insinuante a sus amigas

Hinata: - Lo siento, pero no estaré disponible hoy

Ino: - ¿Por qué?

Hinata: - Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana

Sakura: - ¿De Hanabi?

Hinata: - Si, hoy cumple 14 ^ ^ Hará una fiesta en casa. Pueden ir si quieren

Sakura: - Claro, por mi esta bien

Ino: - No es exactamente a lo que me refería ¬ ¬ Pero esta bien ^^

Hinata: - Será como a las 8:30

Sakura: - De acuerdo

Ino: - ¡Lo habia olvidado! - Recordó de repente sentándose

Sakura: - ¿Qué sucede?

Ino saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseño con una sonrisa pícara

Sakura: - ¿No hablaras en serio?

Ino: - ^ ^

Hinata: - ¿Ese es el número de Naruto-kun?

Ino: - Claro que si, hoy le llamare y le diré que las tres iremos a su fiesta - Señalo a ambas muchachas

Sakura: - ¿Y se supone que que iremos por qué quieres?

Ino: - Exacto - Afirmó sonriendo

Hinata: - ¿Crees que esté bien? No sabemos que clase de fiesta será... - Admitió dudosa

Ino: - No se preocupen, Naruto parecía ser un buen sujeto ¿cierto? Ademas si te sientes mas segura podemos ir con los muchachos

Hinata: - De acuerdo - Aceptó

Sakura: - Bien ¬ ¬

La campana sonó por toda la escuela

Ino: - Parece que es hora del almuerzo

Sakura: - Que suerte, tengo mucha hambre

Las muchachas llegaron al comedor, se sirvieron el almuerzo y regresaron a su mesa.

Ino: - ¿Que es ese escándalo? - Preguntó al oir gritos

Hinata: - Ella - Señalo hacia la fila de comida

Sakura: - ¿Karin?

Las 3 veían como la pelirroja estaba hechando fuego contra Juugo, quien mantenía una prudente distancia escondiendo su rostro detras de un cucharón.

Karin: - ¿Ahora intentas servirme comida? Casi me matas!

Sakura: - Oye oye, calmate - Le habló sujetándola

Karin: - ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves quien es?

Sakura: - Ayer te lo dije ¿Recuerdas?

Juugo: - Lamento lo de aquella vez, no era mi intencion lastimarte - Se disculpo con calma

Karin: - ¿De todos modos qué mierda haces aqui?

Sakura: - Sasuke le consiguió el trabajo

Karin: - O_O Bueno si esto es obra de Sasuke... entonces supongo que no hay problema ^/^

Sakura pov: - Qué facil

Karin: - Solo sirveme la comida así ya no tengo que verte

Juugo: - O.O Claro

Karin: - Te estare vigilando grandote - Le advirtió llevando dos de sus dedos a sus ojos y luego apuntándole firmemente

Sakura regresó a su mesa mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja. Karin siempre se sentaba algo apartada y comía sola, aquella escandalosa e impúdica chica era bastante solitaria.  
>A pesar de que había recibido alguna que otra mirada de muchachos interesados siempre se portaba hostil con la gente.<br>Muchos la veían como una loca, la tachaban de excéntrica por su raro peinado desalineado (de veras, pensaba Sakura, acaso se olvidaba de cepillar la mitad de su cabello a diario?), sus grandes anteojos, o simplemente por su rara manera de ser.

Ino: - Esa chica esta loca - Se quejó molesta

Sakura: - Sin dudas, aun así... - Suspiró

Ino: - ¿Que te pasa?

Sakura: - Luego hablamos

Sakura tomo su bandeja y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Karin, sin previo aviso apoyo la comida y se sentó frente a la pelirroja.

Karin: - ¿Que haces aqui? ò_ó

Sakura: - ¿No es obvio? - Contestó empezando a comer

Karin: - No quiero que te sientes en la misma mesa que yo o

Sakura: - Pues ya lo hice

Karin miraba disgustada a la pelirosa

Sakura: - Sabes, cuando armas un escándalo de esos la gente habla - Comentó despreocupada

Karin: ¿Y a mí que? No me interesa lo que piensen de mí - Contestó con la mirada baja, pero firme - Así que pueden irse a

Sakura: - De veras estas loca ¬ ¬ - La interrumpió antes de terminar

Karin: - Si, gracias por recordármelo

Sakura: - No te enfades, solo bromeo

Karin: ¬/¬

Sakura: - Ahora que me pongo a pensar ¿Quien te llevo esas flores al hospital? Eran realmente lindas - Le cuestionó interesada. En verdad se había llevado una sorpresa con el gesto

Karin: - ¿Por que sigues aqui?!

Sakura: - Espero una respuesta

Karin: - Fue... un amigo

Sakura: - ¿Amigo como amigo o mas que amigo?

Karin: - Un amigo cercano ¬/¬

Sakura: - De acuerdo, no insistiré - Le guiñó un ojo

Karin: - Y dime ¿Como acabo el grandulon trabajando aqui? - Continuó la conversación con dificultad

Sakura: - Como te dije es obra de Sasuke, no se como lo hizo pero luego de vencerlo lo regreso a la normalidad, y ahora parece estar bajo control

Karin: - Después de todo Sasuke es muy fuerte...

Sakura: - Desde luego

Karin: - ...

Sakura: - ¿Sabes? Deberías intentar ser mas sociable

Karin: - ¿Y eso que te importa a ti?

Sakura: - No mucho, pero creo que debajo de todo "eso" - La señalo completa - No eres tan odiosa ^ ^

Karin: - ¬/¬

Sakura: - Adios

La campana sonó anunciando la entrada a clase. Sakura ingreso al salón y se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar.

Ino: - Hey - Llamó con seriedad a la pelirosa

Sakura: - ¿Qué hay?

Ino: - ¿Te volviste loca?

Sakura: - ¿Por que lo dices?

Ino: - ¿Que hacías con Karin?

Sakura: - Solo hablaba - Aclaró sin importancia

* * *

><p>Ino y Sakura ya estaban en casa, la escuela habia finalizado por el resto de la semana.<p>

Ino: - Mama y papa no están

Sakura: - La tia debe haber ido a hacer algunas compras

Ino: - Quiza papa tenga trabajo hoy

Sakura: - Quieres tomar algo? yo me preparare un te

Ino: - Porfis

Sakura: - De acuerdo... ¿Que haces? - Ino estaba marcando el teléfono

Ino: - Shsh esta sonando

- Hola ¿quien habla?

Ino: - Hola ¿es Naruto?

Sakura: - ¿Que haces?!

Ino: - Shhh - Le calló mientras tapaba la bocina

Naruto: - Asi es ¿y con quien estoy hablando?

Ino: - Soy Ino ¿me recuerdas?

Naruto: - No podría olvidarte

Ino: - Tan galante como siempre - Rió suavemente - Quiero decirte que iremos a esa fiesta

Naruto: - Excelente, te pasaré la dirección

Ino: - Aja, aja 5to piso - Anotó en un papel

Naruto: - ¿Y dime, tu prima vendrá contigo o me sigue maldiciendo?

Ino: - Por supuesto que irá tambien

Naruto: - Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuidate y saludame a Sakura

Ino: - Claro, adiós - Colgo el telefono

Sakura: - No podias contenerte ¿no?

Ino: - Sabes, me pregunto si irias tambien. Incluso te mando saludos

Sakura: - ¿De veras? - Preguntó involuntariamente, con una mezcla de asombro y ligero interés

Ino: - ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso te emocionaste?

Sakura: - Ya quisieras

Ino: - Como digas prima

Sakura: - Cambiando de tema. Deberíamos comprar un regalo para la hermana de Hinata

Ino: - Si es cierto ¿que se le puede regalar a una niña de 14 años?

Sakura: - No se, quizá algo como un vestido

Ino: - Si, creo que eso estará bien

Sakura: - Tomemos algo y vamos a comprarlo

Ino: - Si

* * *

><p>Mientras una pelirroja despistada caminaba por la calle, ignorando todo a su alrededor<p>

Karin: - Esa tonta ¿como se atreve a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? No necesito rodearme de idiotas, estoy mejor asi

- Oye

Karin: - Maldita Sakura

- Hey

Karin volteó a encarar a su perseguidor con cara de pocos amigos.

Karin: - ¿Que diablos quie... O/O Sa-sa...Sasuke-kkun

Sasuke: - Parece que estas recuperada - Comentó con calma

Karin: - Si ^/^ Si, solo estuve dos días en el hospital

Sasuke: - Bien - Se limitó a decir

Karin: - O/O

La pelirroja estaba a punto de desfallecer de los nervios, Sasuke Uchiha era muy respetado entre los de su clase y esa impresión no desaparecía de su cabeza. Era alguien importante, ademas de ser el chico cool y popular que tenía a todas las muchachas detrás. Y estaba mostrando algo de interés por ella.

Sasuke: - Nos vemos - Dijo simplemente y se marchó

Karin: - S-si adios

* * *

><p>Sakura: - Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi<p>

Hanabi: - Sakura, Ino gracias por el vestido ^ ^

Ino: - Por nada, ahora que te estas convirtiendo en mujer necesitaras ropa adecuada - Le guiño un ojo

Hanabi: - Si ^/^ pasen por favor

Dentro de la casa había mucha gente, la mayoria de la edad de Hanabi. Parecía ser alguien bastante popular.

- Hola chicas ¿como están?

Sakura: - Todo bien señora Hyuga

Sra. Hyuga : - Me alegro tomen asiento y sientanse a gusto, le avisare a Hinata que estan aqui

La madre de Hinata era una mujer muy hermosa y amable. Era muy parecida a sus hijas, pero con un aire mas maduro.

Hinata: - Hola chicas

Sakura: - Hola Hinata. Bonita fiesta

Hinata: - Si, Hanabi se esta divirtiendo bastante - Comentó alegre

Ino: - 14... recuerdo cuando era solo una niña

Sakura: - ¿Cuantos años tienes? - Molestó a la rubia

Ino: - Sabes a lo que me refiero tonta

Hinata: - Recuerdo que nuestra primera fiesta fue la de Kiba ¿cierto?

Sakura: - Por desgracia si, los chicos de 15 son tan idiotas - Recordó molesta

Ino: - Ahora que me acuerdo tu le diste una paliza a aquel chico que no te dejaba tranquila

Sakura: - Era un pervertido ¬ ¬

Ino: - Todos son pervertidos para ti, aunque sea podrias fijarte en alguien mas que no sea Sasuke frentona

Sakura: - Callate cerda

Hinata: - No peleen m^ ^m

Mas invitados llegaban a cada rato, al poco tiempo habia unos 30 chicos en la casa, todo un grupo.

Ino: - Valla Hinata, parece que tu hermana es mas rapida que tu - La golpeó insinuante con su codo

Las chicas miraban como un chico de cabello oscuro con una bufanda celeste estaba hablando con Hanabi animadamente.

Hinata: - Es Konohamaru-kun. El esta enamorado de Hanabi, pero creo que no se anima a decirselo, despues de todo son amigos - Explicó a sus amigas

Ino: - Tanto dilema y tan pequeños

Hinata: - Es solo cuestion de tiempo ^ ^

Ino: - A proposito, ya hable con Naruto y me dió la direccion ¿Vendrás con nosotras cierto?

Hinata: - Bueno...

Ino: Nada de "bueno..."

Hinata: - De acuerdo, iré - Aceptó resignada

Ino: - Bien, sera divertido conocer gente fuera de la escuela para variar ¿no Sakura?

Sakura: - ¿He? Si, claro - Dijo distraída

Ino: - Ni siquiera me estas escuchando ¬ ¬

Sakura: - Claro que si, estabas hablando de chicos

Ino: - Ha entonces me escuchabas ^ ^

Sakura pov: - No hacia falta U¬ ¬

La fiesta ya casi había terminado, algunos muchachos ya habían sido recogidos por sus padres. Solo quedaban unos pocos.  
>El timbre sonó y la madre de Hinata fue hacia la puerta a atender.<p>

Sra. Hyuga: - ¿Si?

- Hola, vengo a buscar a Konohamaru

Sra. Hyuga: - Pasa por favor

- Gracias

Sra. Hyuga: - Konohamaru, han venido por ti - El muchacho se acercó rapidamente

Konohamaru: - ¿Tan pronto? Que fastidio, te dije que esperaras un poco - Susurró nervioso

- Haaaa, no te preocupes, volveré mas tarde entonces

Konohamaru: - Gracias - Regresó a toda prisa con Hanabi

- Volveré en unos momentos si está bien con usted - Habló a la señora Hyuga

Sra. Hyuga: - Puedes quedarte ¿No gustas algo de comer o beber? - Le pregunto con amabilidad

- No, esta bien, no se moleste

Sra. Hyuga: - Anda es una fiesta, puedes comer algo, seguro te gusta el pastel

- Si insiste ^ ^

Sra. Hyuga: - Sirvete un poco

- Muchas gracias

El muchacho se sirvió una rebanada de pastel y cuando giro la cabeza había 3 muchachas que lo miraban boquiabiertas.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Que cuentan muchachas? ^ ^

Sakura: - ¿Q-que haces aqui?!

Naruto: - Vine a buscar a un muchacho llamado Konohamaru, pero parece que quiere quedarse un poco mas, asi que me serví algo de pastel ^ ^ ¿Y ustedes? - Habló con total naturalidad, como si fuera una situacion común

Hinata: - H-Hanabi es mi hermana

Naruto: - Ha entonces esta es tu casa - Sonrió divertido

Hinata: - Si

Naruto: - Jaja, que extraña coincidencia verdad?

El rubio tomo una silla y se sentó junto a las muchachas con total confianza.

Ino: - Asi que Naruto ¿eres hermano de Konohamaru?

Naruto: - No, somos amigos. El vive unos pisos bajo el mío y como sus padres salieron hoy, se esta quedando conmigo

Hinata: - Es muy amable de tu parte - Sonrió

Sakura: - ¿Y por que no te vas con él? - Preguntó algo hostil

Naruto: - Parece que vine algo temprano y estoy arruinando su plan. Tu hermana realmente le gusta ^ ^ - Le comentó a Hinata

Ino: - Eres todo un cupido he?

Naruto: - Solo espero que tenga suerte. Bueno creo que ya que es nuestra segunda cita deberíamos presentarnos formalmente - Les dijo bromeando a las muchachas

Ino: - No pierdes el tiempo. Bien, soy Ino Yamanaka

Hinata: - Hinata Hyuga

Sakura: - ... - Tras un codazo de Ino - Sakura Haruno

Naruto: - Naruto Uzumaki para servirles

Sakura/Ino: - O.O

Ambas muchachas se paralizaron al oir su apellido ¿el era Uzumaki? ¿el Uzumaki del cual Sasuke le habia advertido a Sakura que se mantuviera lejos?

Naruto: - ¿Estan bien? - Preguntó al ver la expresión de las muchachas

Sakura: - ...

Ino: - Si si ^ ^ solo... tenemos que ir al baño ¿verdad?

Sakura: - Cierto, disculpennos

Hinata y Naruto se miraron extrañados.

Una vez en el baño

Sakura: - El es Uzumaki, el que menciono Sasuke

Ino: -¿Pero estas segura de que es el mismo? Digo, podria ser otro

Sakura: - ¿Cuantos Uzumaki conoces? El tiene poderes además, es obvio que es él

Ino: - Pero no sabes nada de él, quiza Sasuke lo dijo por que no le agrada o yo que se ¬ ¬ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en NERV? Parecía que había algo entre ambos

Sakura: - No fue solo eso

Ino: - No lo sabes, deberías preguntarle a Sasuke que sabe acerca de el, hasta entonces no tiene caso evitarlo por eso

Sakura: - Supongo...

Ino: - No le des tantas vueltas, seguro no es nada importante

Pasaron 40 minutos y ya no quedaba ningun invitado.

Naruto: - Bueno, ahora si es hora de irme, a propósito ¿necesitan aventón muchachas?

Ino: - ¿Tienes auto?

Naruto: - Podria decirse ^ ^

Sakura: - Recuerda lo que dijo el tio, le avisariamos para que pase a recogernos - Le recordó a Ino esperando que rechazara la oferta

Ino: - No tiene caso molestar a papa, iremos contigo Naruto ¿no tienes problemas?

Naruto: - Si yo fui quien se los ofreció ^ ^

Ino: - De acuerdo

Hanabi: - Adios Konohamaru - Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que casi hace desmayarse al muchacho

Konohamaru: - Adios - Decía embobado

Hinata los acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron. El auto de Naruto estaba estacionado en frente. Un vehiculo corriente, se notaba su uso.

Ino: - Lindo auto ¿Es tuyo o...

Naruto: - Si, es mio - Respondió sin importancia

Ino: - Valla, que suerte

Sakura: - ¿Tanto dinero tienes?

Naruto: - Esta abierto - Dijo ignorando la pregunta sutilmente

Ino decidio ir adelante, Konohamaru y Sakura se acomodaron atrás.

Konohamaru: - ¿Ustedes son amigas de Naruto? - Preguntó con curiosidad

Ino: - Bueno...¿que dices Naruto, somos tus amigas? - Le preguntó insinuante al rubio

Naruto: - A menos que quieran ir al siguiente nivel - Respondió guiñandole un ojo

Ino: - Jaja esperaremos a ver que sucede - Contestó la broma

Naruto encendió el auto, Ino le paso la dirección de su casa y comenzo a conducir.

Naruto: - ¿Asique viven juntas?

Ino: - Si - Respondió sin dar muchos detalles

Naruto: - Bien, así ahorro gasolina ^ ^

Ino: - Cuentanos algo de ti Naruto - Le pidió interesada

Naruto: - ¿Algo de mi?

Ino: - Si ¿de donde eres?

Naruto: - Pues... soy de un pueblo algo lejano

Sakura: - ¿Un pueblo? - Se interesó por la respuesta

Naruto: - Si ^ ^ esta lejos, no tiene caso que me ponga a explicarles demasiado sobre geografia jeje, pero esta al pie de unas montañas. Pero a cientos de kilometros de aqui, o mas

Ino: - Guau, no me esperaba eso ¿eres como un viajero?

Naruto: - Podria decir que si

Sakura: - ¿Hace cuanto vives aqui?

Naruto: - Pues he estado varias veces en esta ciudad, pero ahora me instale aquí por un tiempo

Konohamaru: - Asi es, Naruto esta viviendo en el edificio desde hace unos meses

Naruto: - Si ^ ^ Decidí hacer algo de vida de ciudad por un tiempo

Sakura: - Eres extraño - Declaró con sinceridad

Naruto: - ¿Tu crees? - Se rió - Ahora es mi turno ¿que hay de ustedes?

Ino: - Pues vivimos aqui, vamos a la escuela, no tenemos una vida muy especial, bueno a menos no yo - Mirando de reojo a Sakura, a lo que Naruto entendió

Naruto: - ¿Tu sabes...

Ino: - Si

Naruto: - No tienes que ser tan discreta entonces, Konohamaru tambien sabe acerca de los "nuestros"

Konohamaru: - ¿Tu tambien eres una de esas personas con poderes? - Preguntó súbitamente con emoción

Sakura: - No, esa soy yo

Konohamaru: - Increible, no habia visto a nadie asi ademas de Naruto ^ ^ Seguro eres asombrosa tambien *o*

Sakura: - Si, gracias ^ ^U Oye Naruto ¿que hay acerca de tus pa

Naruto: - ¿Esta es la casa cierto?

Ino: - Si

Naruto: - Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana muchachas ^ ^

Ino: - Si, adios - Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sakura: - Hasta pronto

Konohamaru: - Adios Sakura *o*

Ambas muchachas tocaron la puerta de la casa y Naruto luego de un ultimo saludo se fue.  
>Inoichi abrió la puerta sorprendido de que llegasen solas. Ino le contesto que un amigo las habia alcanzado, a lo que su padre le dio un gran discurso sobre ser precavidas y que los chicos quieren solo una cosa.<br>Por su parte Arane se mostraba divertida y no les insistió.  
>Ambas fueron directamente a su cuarto y se acostaron.<p>

Ino: - Naruto es un muchacho interesante ¿Verdad?

Sakura: - Es extraño

Ino: - Si, no todos los dias ves a alguien asi

Sakura: - Si...

Ino: - ¿Aun desconfias de el?

Sakura: - Un poco, ademas esta lo que Sasuke dijo

Ino: - No le des mucha importancia a eso

Sakura: - Hmpf

Ino: - Relajate Sakura, intenta hacerte amiga

* * *

><p>Era entrada la noche. En un almacén abandonado, en uno de los rincones mas oscuros de la ciudad se hallaban reunido un grupo de extrañas personas.<p>

- Hay que hacer salir a ese tipejo - Habló un hombre

- ¿Entonces debemos matarlo? - Preguntó otro, un hombre corpulento

- Claro que no estúpido ¿no recuerdas lo que "él" dijo?

- Una chica no debería usar ese vocabulario - Le contestó

- Callate gordo idiota - Lo insultó la única mujer

- Ya, suficiente. La misión que nos dió es simple, probaremos a Sasuke Uchiha


	5. Flauta y arena

_- No puedo detenerlo mas_

_- Sakura vete de aqui_

_- Pero mama_

_- Estaremos bien hija, vete_

_- Mama..._

_- Corre hija!_

* * *

><p>Sakura: -.- Buenos dias - Saludo a los presentes restregando sus hojos mientras bostezaba ruidosamente<p>

Arane: - Buenos dias querida, sientate y desayuna - Saludó sonriendo

Sakura: - Si - Tomo asiento mientras se desperezaba exageradamente

Inoichi: - ¿Pueden creer esto? Este clima esta de locos - Exclamó mirando la televisión

- Recientemente lo que podría considerarse una ventisca de arena azoto la ciudad, los expertos están desconcertados con lo ocurrido. Varias hipótesis apuntan a que un viento persistente se desplazo desde el oeste, pero aun así - Anunciaba la periodista en la televisión

Ino: - ¿Tormentas de arena en la ciudad? Eso está raro, aquí no tenemos playas, ni desiertos - Comentó algo indiferente

Arane: - Con todo lo que pasa estos dias... - Comentó con una ligera preocupación

- En otras noticias, imágenes inéditas del incidente ocurrido ayer por la noche en el centro

Ino: - ¿Incidente?

Arane: - Si ¿no oyeron nada de eso? Escuché que hubo un gran destrozo en la Avenida Principal ayer en la noche

Sakura: - ¿De veras? - Preguntó interesada

Inoichi: - Shsh - Las silenció con un ademán y subió el volúmen de la televisión

- Uno de los testigos pudo tomar un breve video que transmitiremos a continuación, las imágenes son desconcertantes

La grabación fue mostrada en directo, la calle estaba destruida y humo impedia ver claramente. Solo podía distinguirse a la multitud huir a todas partes y durante breves segundos una figura monstruosa salió a la vista. El video cesó subitamente y luego mostraron varias entrevistas.

- Si, yo lo vi. Una cosa monstruosa saco a volar los autos y destruyo todo - Exclamó un hombre mayor con exageración

- Yo estaba paseando con mi mujer, y de pronto todo el mundo entro en pánico. Tuvimos suerte de salir con vida

- Yo estube ahi, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Eran grotescos!

- No sabemos con certeza lo ocurrido ayer en la noche - Siguió anunciando la reportera - Una investigación probaría que este incidente se relaciona con el ocurrido hace algunas noches atrás en la calle Inaba, donde testigos afirman que una extraña criatura irrumpió el tránsito causando disturbios antes de desaparecer entre los callejones

Sakura pov: - ¿Juugo?! - Pensó con sorpresa - Es cierto, aquella noche muchos lo vieron antes de que lucharamos...

- ¿Que son estos incidentes poco comunes? ¿Acaso la ciudad esta bajo peligro? Las autoridades no saben como responder a la cuestión

Inoichi: - Problemas, problemas, es lo unico de lo que hablan - Se quejó apagando el televisor - Seguro son puras patrañas

Ino: - Si papa lo que digas ¬ ¬

Arane: - Por cierto chicas, Inoichi y yo saldremos por la tarde ¿Estarán bien ustedes? -Preguntó cambiando el tema

Sakura: - Claro que si tia, no te preocupes

Arane: - Ok ^ ^

Ino y Sakura terminaron su desayuno y subieron a su cuarto.

Ino: - ¿Que crees que haya sido eso?

Sakura: - Pues esta claro que fue un demonio

Ino: - ¿Y que hay de ese chico Juugo? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

Sakura: - No creo que esté involucrado si a eso te refieres - Aseguró - Después de todo Sasuke lo tiene vigilado, además no es un mal tipo - Se encogió de hombros

Ino: - Si, aun creo que debiste decirme quien era antes de dejar que me sirviera el almuerzo ¬ ¬ - Se quejó por lo bajo - Si me convierto en demonio será tu culpa - Le reprochó

Sakura: - Como sea - Ignoró a su amiga - Los demonios siempre dan problemas, solo que a vece la gente se da cuenta. Es todo

Ino: - Si tú dices...

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, lo que significaba, para pesar de Sakura, que tenían la fiesta de cierto extraño, pero amigable (posiblemente malvado según la pelirosa) rubio llamado Naruto.<br>La Segadora sabía que una vez que su prima decidía algo era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, eran iguales en ese sentido, así que no había manera de evitarlo.

Ino: - Apurate Sakura ¬ ¬ - Le llamó con fastidio

Sakura: - Callate, todo esto es tu culpa - Se quejó molesta intentando encontrar algo de ropa aceptable

Ino: - Vamos ¿a quien quieres impresionar? solo ponte ropa para salir

Sakura: - ¬ ¬ - Gruño y murmuró algunos insultos

Ino: - Debemos pasar por Hinata, asique date prisa - Le exigió una vez mas

Tras revolver todo su armario Sakura por fin encontro ropa a su gusto. Ambas bajaron rapido

Arane: - ¿Ya estan listas chicas?

Ino: - Si mama, al fin - Recalcó la última parte mirando a su amiga

Sakura: - Callate - Musitó con molestia

Arane: - Suban al auto

Primero hicieron una parada en casa de Hinata. Luego de recogerla continuaron hasta el edificio de Naruto, estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Un edificio común, sin nada especial ni ostentoso. Tenía unos 11 pisos por lo visto y varios departamentos.

Arane: - Bueno chicas aquí estamos, diviertanse y ni se les ocurra apagar sus celulares - Les recordó reiteradamente

Ino: - No mama ¬ ¬

Arane: - Adios ^ ^

Sakura: - Bueno aqui estamos - Suspiró desganada

Hinata: - Debemos esperar a Kiba y los demás - Les recordó, insegura de aventurarse entre los extraños

Ino: - Cierto ¿donde estarán esos tontos? Y se supone que las mujeres somos impuntuales

10 minutos pasaron, entonces Kiba llegó junto con Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Ino: - Helos aqui - Exclamó molesta

Shikamaru: - Perdon por la demora - Respondió rascando su cabeza

Kiba: - ¿Que demora?

Sakura: - Se supone que estarian aqui hace 10 minutos - Les recordó seriamente

Kiba: - Oh no ¿Escuchaste eso Shino? - Dijo en un tono burlón golpeteando a su amigo con el codo - Parece que llegamos tarde O.O

Shino: - 10 minutos tarde ¿en que diablos pensábamos? Somos tan impropios - Respondió la broma, ambos riendose

Ino: - Ya par de idiotas, toquemos el timbre - Los ignoró sabiendo que era inutil

- ¿Quien es? - Habló una voz desconocida del otro lado

Ino: - Somos amigos de Naruto

- Ok, ahorita se los envío

Tras unos minutos Naruto les abrió la puerta de entrada

Ino: - Hola Naruto - Lo saludo alegremente

Naruto: - Chicas ¿que tal todo? - Las recibió amablemente

Ino: - Bien ^ ^ Trajimos algunos amigos

Naruto: - No hay problema, a ustedes los recuerdo, Chouji, Shikamaru ¿que tal todo? - Pregunto alegremente

Shikamaru: - Sin problemas

Sakura: - Ellos son Kiba y Shino - Los presento

Naruto: - Un gusto - Saludó estrechando sus manos

Kiba: - Igualmente viejo

Naruto: - Bueno siganme

Ino: - Entonces Naruto ¿de quien es la fiesta?

Naruto: - De un amigo llamado Sai, vive unos pisos debajo del mio. Es alguien... peculiar - Expresó no seguro de como explicarlo - Pero por alguna razón que no entiendo parece que se lleva bien con todo el mundo

Subieron por el ascensor y llegaron al departamento. Era grande, aunque no demasiado, pero algo extravagante. Había mucha gente, por lo menos 30 personas y todos eran mayores que ellos. La música estaba fuerte y había varias bebidas (la mayoría vacías).  
>Parecía ser que la fiesta ya llevaba algunas horas.<p>

Naruto: - Hey Sai - Llamó y un joven de cabello negro y piel palida se le acercó - Mas invitados

Sai: - Bienvenidos - Saludó con una extraña sonrisa - Sientanse libres de hacer lo que les venga en gana - Les dijo con naturalidad

Kiba: - Bien dicho

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado. Como era de esperarse Kiba y Shino estaban haciendo de las suyas y ya se habian hecho amigos de varios de los presentes. Shikamaru y Chouji por otro lado se mantenian con las muchachas, conversando normalmente. El ambiente de la fiesta era extraño y no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de gente.

Sakura: - Esta gente es extraña

Chouji: - Yo diria que son muy animados - Comentó animado

Ino: - Hinata, esos chicos estan totalmente devorandote con los ojos - Exclamó insinuante rodeando con el brazo a su amiga

Hinata: - Ino! - La calló avergonzada

Si Sakura era algo complicada cuando de chicos se trataba, Hinata era... peor. O algo así, la verdad es que la Hyuga jamás hablaba de muchachos, no de "ese modo", al menos.  
>Era cierto que la muchacha era bastante timida y algo indecisa, pero... Sakura se había preguntado a veces si acaso Hinata...<p>

Ino: - Vamos aflojense un poco - Exclamo con torpeza

Sakura: - Dices eso por que tomaste ese trago

Ino: - No, que va

Sakura: - Mejor dejalo ahi, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que te pasaste con la bebida - Le recordó firme. Los demas rieron

Ino: ¬ ¬

Shikamaru: - Esta fiesta es complicada - Se quejó - Ven, vamos a bailar - Le extendió su mano a Ino, no demasiado animado

Ino: - O.O

Shikamaru: - ¿Que? - Desvió ligeramente la mirada algo sonrojado

Ino: - Nada ^ ^ - Ambos se separaron del grupo

Chouji: - Ire por unos bocadillos

Sakura: - Parece que solo quedamos nosotras

Kiba: - He Hinata, ven a bailar - Gritó escandalosamente

Hinata: - Lo siento ^ ^U - Dejó sola a la pelirosa

Sakura: ¬ ¬ mejor voy por aire fresco - Decidió irse al balcón, donde no parecía haber nadie por el momento. Allí apoyo sus codos sobre el barandal y dió un gran suspiro

- ¿Cansada? - Una voz preguntó con gentileza

Sakura: - o/o ¿estabas aqui? - Se sorprendió de no notar al rubio sentado en la baranda

Naruto: - Aquí mismo - Afirmó burlonamente

Sakura: - Hmpf - Desvió su mirada

Naruto: - No te estas divirtiendo? Tus amigos parecen estar pasándola bien

Sakura: - Si bueno... no soy alguien muy del ambiente

Naruto: - Jeje, te entiendo - Afirmó sobando su cabeza - Aunque no te pareza soy mas del tipo solitario - Le dirijió una sonrisa

Sakura se quedó contemplandolo un momento ¿Acaso ese chico tenía alguna clase de problema? Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar, no le alcanzaba el tiempo para contar la cantidad de veces que lo había visto sonreir desde que se encontraron por primera vez. Esa tonta, amplia y... cálida sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro jamas?

Sakura: - Si tu dices - Respondió brevemente, distraída por sus ideas

Un pequeño y tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

Naruto: - Dime - Habló primero - ¿Sigues enfadada por eso? - Preguntó con la mencionada sonrisa

Sakura: - ¿Qué cosa?

Naruto: - La pelea

Sakura: - Tsk, eso no fue una pelea... - Asguró de forma altanera - Y no me venciste! o

Naruto: - O.O pero si no dije nada - Se apresuró a negar nervioso - Y para que conste lo siento - Le aseguró

Sakura: - Bien - Recalcó - Aunque quizá tambien debería decir lo mismo

Naruto: - Quizás - Sonrió - ¿Por que no comenzamos de nuevo? Anda ^ ^ - Le extendió su mano

Sakura: - De acuerdo - Acepto resignada el apretón

Naruto: - Bien. A propósito me gustan tus armas - La halago

Sakura: - Pues claro - Aseguró como si fuese algo obvio

Naruto: - Que modesta - Susurró

Sakura: - ¿Y qué hay de ti? - Pregunto mas relajada - ¿Te entrenaste en esta ciudad o...

Naruto: - ^ ^U Tendría que habertelo aclarado, yo no soy un Cazador

Sakura: - ¿No eres un Segador? - Preguntó con sospecha

Naruto: - Nop

Sakura: - Pero tu tienes poderes, peleas con demonios ¿como puedes no serlo?

Naruto: - Pues lo siento ^ ^ Solo soy un tipo con poderes. Voy por mi lado

Sakura le clavó la mirada con una expresion cautelosa. El rubio le parecía cada vez mas sospechoso, y no en un buen sentido.

Naruto: - Debe parecerte sospechoso - Adivinó

Sakura: - Desde luego - No reparó en afirmar

Naruto: - Tema aparte ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Te entrenaste aquí?

Sakura: - Pues no, en realidad soy de otra ciudad

Naruto: - ¿De veras? - Pregunto con interés

Sakura: - Si ¿Y que hay de ti? Dijiste que venías de un pueblo verdad? Me sonó algo raro

Naruto: - Pero es cierto ^ ^ soy de un pequeño pueblo algo lejos de aquí

Sakura: - ¿Y a qué viniste a esta ciudad?

Naruto: - Placer, negocios, ese tipo de cosas - Bromeó esquivando la respuesta

Sakura: ¬ ¬ No tienes que decirmelo si no quieres

Naruto: - ¿Y tu? ¿Por que te mudaste a esta ciudad? Recuerdo que Ino dijo que vivían juntas

Sakura: - Bueno... - Dudó un momento, pero contestó de todos modos - Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, asi que fui a vivir con mis tios - Le confesó con calma. Era doloroso, pero había seguido con su vida

Naruto: - Siento escucharlo - Le dijo con una genuina sinceridad

Sakura: - No te preocupes - Otro silencio

Naruto: - ¿Que tal si bailamos? ^ ^ - Pregunto de repente

Sakura: - O/O no, no se bailar bien

Naruto: - Yo tampoco ^ ^ - La tomó de la mano - Anda, vamos

Sakura: - Bueno ¬/¬ - Acepto no muy convencida

Ambos entraron. Sakura noto que todos sus amigos estaban ocupados. Ino seguía con Shikamaru, Hinata hablaba con Kiba, y sorpresivamente Choji conversaba con una muchacha.  
>No lo habia notado hasta que ambos se adentraron entre la multitud, pero la música que sonaba ahora era suave y lenta, del tipo baile "cercano".<p>

Naruto: - No me dispares ¿ok? - Bromeó tomando las manos de la pelirosa

Sakura: - Veremos - Contestó la broma

Naruto: - Y dime ¿qué clase de chica es Sakura Haruno? - Preguntó con su típica sonrisa, aunque esta vez su mirada era mas intensa

Sakura: - Como si fuera a decirtelo - Le respondió intentando mantener su posición, pero se sentía cada vez mas confortable

Naruto: - Parece que tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo

Sakura: - Veremos si puedes - Le desafió con una pequeña sonrisa

De repente una extraña sensacion invadio a Sakura. Se separó subitamente de Naruto y corrio a toda prisa hacia el balcón, una vez alli pudo notarlo con mayor claridad.

Naruto: - ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunto extrañado siguiendola

Sakura: - Parece un demonio... no muy lejos. Es una presencia grande

Naruto: - ¿De veras?

Sakura: - Si, está por lo menos a 20 calles

Naruto: - ¿20 calles? Tienes una gran detección

Sakura: - La mejor que hayas visto - Aseguró orgullosa

Naruto pov: - Jeje, lo dudo. Ese honor sigue siendo de "ella"

Naruto: - ¿Que harás? - Le preguntó preocupado

Sakura: - Es obvio, iré a destruirlo

Naruto: - Claro, es tu trabajo...

Sakura: - Ultimamente han habido algunos accidentes durante la noche, esto podría estar relacionado. La ultima vez luche con un humano que había sido infectado por un demonio

Naruto: - ¿De veras? Eso no es nada bueno, puede ser... - Dijo pensativo

Sakura: - ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Naruto: - No nada ^ ^U

Sakura: - Iré a asegurarme

Naruto: - Podria ser peligroso

Sakura: - Jeje asi es mi vida - Contestó con seguridad

La pelirosa salto del balcón y comenzó a correr a toda prisa por la pared del edificio, desde ahi salto a una terraza y avanzó rebotando de tejado en tejado hasta desaparecer de la vista de Naruto.

Naruto: - Cazadores - Pronunció con cierto fastidio

* * *

><p>La calle estaba casi destruida, varios edificios habían sido dañados, autos aplastados, el pavimento destrozado.<p>

- Aun no aparece - Se quejó una voz femenina - Veremos que tal ahora - La extraña tocó una extraña melodia y de pronto dos monstruos mas aparecieron - Asi esta mejor - Rio maliciosamente

Sakura veia a lo lejos el alboroto: fuego, humo y gente corriendo a todos lados intentando salvarse.

Sakura: - Esto no esta bien ¿que hacen esos monstruos?

Llego a la escena y a toda prisa saco sus armas. Sin aviso comenzó a disparar para atraer la atención de los monstruos, instantaneamente fijaron su atencion en ella, pero se quedaron inmoviles.

- ¿Que es esto? Una interrupcion molesta

Sakura: - 3...no, 4 ¿donde esta el otro? - Miro a todos lados, hasta posar su vista en el tejado de un edificio - Es... ¿una chica?

- Me vio... parece que esta chica es bastante audaz

Sakura: - ¿Tu hiciste esto? - Le gritó a la extraña

- Valla valla, tienes una buena detección. Me descubriste de inmediato - La muchacha bajo al suelo de un salto, junto a los monstruos. Era una chica de la edad de Sakura, cabello rojo cubierto por un extraño casco y ojos oscuros. Vestia una especie de túnica

Sakura: - ¿Quien eres?

Tayuya: - Ya que te voy a matar, puedo decirtelo, soy Tayuya de la Puerta Norte

Sakura: - Tayuya... Tu eres la responsable del incidente de ayer ¿verdad?

Tayuya: - ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

La pelirroja saco una extraña flauta y comenzo a tocar, de inmediato los monstruos comenzaron a moverse y se lanzaron contra Sakura. De suerte esquivo el tremendo impacto y contraatacó, pero otro de los monstruos cayo desde arriba obligándola a mantenerse a distancia.  
>La pelirosa trepo por un edificio hasta quedar en la cima.<p>

Sakura: - Necesito mas potencia

La pelirosa cambió su arma y disparo a uno de los monstruos, el cual tenia un enorme mazo, y lo hizo retroceder un poco. Otro envuelto en vendas saltó sobre ella y disparo un liquido verde viscoso. Sakura lo esquivo, pero el suelo comenzo a desintegrarse.

Sakura: - Mejor no dejo que eso me toque

Otro de los monstruos salio desde el edificio hacia arriba, destruyéndolo por completo. Sakura salto entre los escombros flotantes hasta caer al suelo a salvo.

Sakura: - Ella es quien los controla - Dedujo rapidamente

Disparo contra Tayuya, pero uno de los monstruos se interpuso bloqueando el disparo. Con sus garras lanzo una onda que abrió todo el suelo dirigiendose hacia ella, pero la esquivo a tiempo.  
>Los monstruos seguian atacandola sin darle respiro, solo podia esquivar y correr evitando ser golpeada. Cada abertura que veia para disparar a Tayuya la aprovechaba, pero uno de los monstruos la protegia.<p>

Sakura pov: - Debo pensar, si intento atacarla uno de esos gigantes la protege, pero los demas no atacan...

Disparó a Tayuya y nuevamente uno de los gigantes se interpuso en el disparo, los otros se mantuvieron quietos.

Sakura pov: - Eso es, parece que no pude hacer atacar y defender a esos gigantes al mismo tiempo. Podría concentrar el fuego en ella y acercarme lo mas que pueda, luego cambiara el patron de ataque a defensa, si aprovecho esa pequeña oportunidad puedo acabarla

Sakura puso en marcha su estrategia. Comenzó a disparar a discreción contra Tayuya, y como lo planeo uno de los gigantes se interpuso en el fuego. Continuo disparando mientras avanzaba, cada vez estaba mas cerca. El gigante dejo su posición y se lanzo al ataque con su gran maso, descargo un devastador golpe que destruyo todo el suelo. Pero Sakura agilmente lo esquivo y disparo una gran bola de energia contra Tayuya. La pelirroja salio volando hasta chocar con una pared y quedar sepultada por los escombros.  
>La música ceso y los gigantes se quedaron inmoviles.<p>

Sakura: - Es todo...¿eh?

Los escombros donde estaba sepultada Tayuya comenzaron a temblar y salieron volando. La pelirroja se levanto emanando un aura morada, su cabello flotaba en el aire, su piel se habia vuelto oscura y unos grandes cuernos blancos salian de su cabeza.

Tayuya: - Esto acaba de empezar - Aseguró con una sonrisa

Sakura: - Eso es... es el mismo poder que sentí en Juugo ¿qué rayos es eso?

Tayuya: - Me has hecho enfadar perra

La pelirroja toco su flauta, pero esta vez una gran onda de sonido se produjo haciendo volar a Sakura.  
>Rapidamente se recompuso, pero los 3 gigantes cayeron en picada destruyendo todo. La pelirosa esquivo el golpe pero el impacto la hizo salir despedida violentamente.<p>

Sakura: - Esto es demasiado - Se quejó poniendose de pie

Tayuya: - ¿Que sucede pelochicle? ¿Este es el poder de los Cazadores?

Sakura pov: - Piensa con calma ¿que hacer ahora? Tengo que acabar con ella, es la única manera

Sakura inner: - Si, tu encargate de eso. Yo te apoyo desde aquí, tu tranquila

Sakura pov: - Tengo que acabar con los monstruos, sin ellos no podrá hacer demasiado... espero

La pelirosa cargó su arma con todo su poder. Uno de los monstruos se abalanzo sobre ella y entonces descargo el disparo, produciendo una pequeña explosion.

Sakura: - ¿Lo logre?

Tayuya: - Patetico, se ve que por aqui no estan acostumbrados a los desafíos. Mis monstruos no son como los demonios debiluchos que se aparecen por aqui, no tienes el poder necesario para destruirlos - Se burló con satisfacción

El gigante se levanto lentamente con el sonido de la melodia.

Sakura: - No, no puedo hacerlo. Son muy fuertes - Pensó con impotencia

Tayuya: - Muere

El gigante de las garras inicio la carga contra la pelirosa. Sakura comenzó a disparar a discreción, pero el gigante no se detenía.  
>El golpe destruyo todo el suelo al instante, pero no habia rastros de Sakura.<p>

- ¿Acaso te quieres morir tonta?

Sakura estaba metros atras rodeada por una cadena

Sakura: - Karin... que

Karin: - Deja eso para despues - La calló - Tenemos que derrotar a esa lunatica

Tayuya: - Valla, tenemos otra perra mas - Provocó a la muchacha

Karin: - ò/ó ¿Como me dijo?

Sakura: - Cuidado ahi viene de nuevo

- Yo me encargo - Aseguró una voz masculina. Una silueta salto por arriba de las muchachas y con una enorme garra aplasto al monstruo contra el suelo.

Sakura: - Juugo - Exclamó aun mas sorprendida

Karin: - El grandulon nos dara una mano

Juugo: - Haaaaaa - Su cuerpo estaba casi transformado por completo

Tayuya: - Este tipo... ya veo, con que es el jeje. El primer modelo

Karin: - Hey Juugo, tu encárgate de los monstruos. Nosotras iremos por esa maldita ¿Aun puedes luchar cierto?

Sakura: - Claro - Aseguró con determinación

La pelea final comenzaba ahora. Sakura, Karin y Juugo, contra Tayuya y sus criaturas. El lugar donde estaban peleando había quedado destrozado por completo, los edificios, la calle, todo reducido a escombros y crateres.

Sakura: - Vamos

Karin y Sakura corrieron hacia el frente, la melodia comenzo a sonar y uno de los gigantes salto contra ellas. Juugo bloqueo el golpe y lo saco a volar con un puñetazo a propulsión. El monstruo de las vendas escupio su acido corrosivo, pero ambas saltaron y lo evadieron, Karin lanzo a Sakura hacia adelante con su cadena y el impulso la llevo a ella tambien. Continuaron avanzando a toda prisa, pero Tayuya lanzo una onda de sonido que las repelio a ambas, Juugo las atrapo y las deposito en el suelo.

Karin: - No podemos acercarnos a ella así

Tayuta: - Veamos que hacen ahora - La muchacha cambió la melodía, tocaba mas rapido y con otro ritmo

Sakura: - ¿Que está haciendo?

De los gigantes salieron unas fantasmagoricas criaturas de cuerpos alargados, repletas de bocas con dientes afilados.

Sakura: - Parecen gusanos - Notó con asco

Karin: - No dejen que eso los toque - Les advirtió seriamente - Estoy segura de que se comeran nuestra energia. Si nos tocan, estamos acabados

Sakura: - ¿Alguna idea para acabar esto?

Juugo: - Distraiganla y apartense

Sakura: - ¿Que harás?

Juugo: - Ya verás. Rápido, no puedo aguantar esta forma mas tiempo - Se quejó. Estaba comenzando a sentir un gran dolor, y si seguía así perderia el control otra vez

Sakura: - De acuerdo

Ambas hicieron caso y atrajeron la atencion de las criaturas. Los gusanos atravezaban el suelo y los escombros, eran intangibles. Sakura le disparaba a Tayuya para distraerla, pero las balas eran repelidas por una barrera de sonido.  
>Uno de los gigantes se lanzo en picada contra las chicas, estas saltaron hacia atrás para evitar el impacto. Pero el monstruo rápidamente arrojo un golpe contra ellas.<p>

Karin: - Mierda, cambio - Un brillo rojizo apareció y la cadena tomó la forma de un gran escudo que se veía muy resistente

Karin se interpusó, el escudo la protegió pero desapareció con el golpe y la pelirroja voló hacia atrás. Sakura se apresuro a atajarla.

Sakura: - Te debo una

Karin: - Ni lo digas ¿Puedes apurarte?! - Gritó a Juugo de una vez

Tayuya: - ¿Que?

Juugo disparo un poderoso rayo de energía contra la pelirroja, uno de los monstruos estaba por interponerse, pero Karin y Sakura lo sujetaron con la cadena reteniendolo. El poderoso ataque dio de lleno con Tayuya y produjo una gran explosion.

Sakura: - Lo hicimos...

Tayuya estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Los monstruos estaban inmóviles

Tayuya: - Malditos - Se quejó debilmente, estaba muy herida

Juugo: - Ghh - Su transformacion habia desaparecido por completo

La pelirroja se incorporo e intento tomar su flauta nuevamente.

Sakura: - No - Disparó rapidamente destruyendo el instrumento

Tayuya: - ¿Como te atreves estupida? - La marca que llevaba en el cuello comenzo a brillar con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzo a desprender un aura morada

Sakura: - Rindete, no estas en condiciones de seguir la pelea - Le advirtio Sakura, aunque ella misma estubiera agotada

Tayuya: - Tu... al fin te apareces - Habló sorprendiendo a los demas

Juugo: - Sasuke - Volteó asombrado

Karin: - Es Sasuke O.O

Sasuke: - ¿Te llamas Tayuya cierto? ¿La "encantadora de espiritus"?

Tayuya: - Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: - ¿Oh me buscabas?

La pelirroja intento lanzar alguna clase de ataque, pero antes de que pudiera el pelinegro estaba frente a ella.

Sasuke: - Sera mejor que te saque eso - Afirmó con seriedad

El pelinegro poso su mirada en los ojos de la muchacha, paralizandola por completo. Luego de unos segundos la extraña marca en su cuello brilló con fuerza, y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar violentamente mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

Sasuke: - Sal de ahi - Ordenó friamente

Hizo un ademan con su mano y la marca desprendió una gran cantidad de energia que se separo del cuerpo de Tayuya, quien cayo inconsciente. La energía tomo la forma de una sombra flotando en el aire.

Sasuke: - Desaparece - Atravezo con su espada al demonio y este desaparecio por completo. Había sido destruido definitivamente. Los gigantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.

Sakura: - Se acabó - Afirmó aliviada

Sasuke: - ¿Estan bien? - Pregunto tranquilo

Karin: - Gracias Sasuke, sin ti estariamos muertos - Agradeció debilmente

Juugo: - Esa chica ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Sasuke: - Jm, le quite su poder. Esa marca que tenia en su cuerpo no era simple decoración, en realidad era un sello que mantenía a ese demonio en su cuerpo, brindándole poder.

Sakura: - ¿Como lo supiste?

Sasuke: - Se ha investigado desde que Juugo apareció, él tiene una cualidad parecida. Solo que su sello es mas... elegante. No podría removerlo sin arriesgar su vida.

Sakura: - Gracias, realmente dio trabajo - Suspiró agotada

Sasuke: - Presiento que no trabaja sola

Sakura: - ¿Quieres decir que hay mas como ella?

Sasuke: - Si. Esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar - Afirmó serio

Sakura: - ¿Y que haremos con ella?

Sasuke: - Lo mejor sera ponerla bajo custodia, para que sea interrogada. Yo me la llevaré

Sakura: - Si, sera lo mejor

Sasuke: - ¿Podran arreglarselas? - Preguntó cargando a Tayuya en su hombro

Sakura: - Si ^ ^ estamos bien

Sasuke: - De acuerdo - Dijo antes de desaparecer en un instante

Karin: - Es muy fuerte - Exclamó antes de caer de rodillas al suelo

Sakura: - ¿Estas bien? - Se acercó a ella

Karin: - Si - Dijo tosiendo - Es por aquel golpe, si no fuera por mi escudo no la contaba

Sakura: - ¿Puedes caminar? - Le preguntó ayudandola a incorporarse

Karin: - Si - La apartó subitamente e intento ponerse de pie, pero al dar

Sakura: - Claro ¬ ¬

Juugo: - Te ayudare

Sakura: - No te molestes, yo me encargo de la pesada

Karin: - ¿Que te crees? No quiero tu ayuda, puedo irme sola - Comenzó a caminar orgullosamente, pero al instante cayo al suelo. Sakura la atajo y la recargo en su hombro

Sakura: - Si, se nota - Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Donde vives? Te llevaremos hasta allí

Karin: ¬/¬

Sakura: - Ya dime tonta!

Karin: - Bueno no me grites, vivo en - Le paso la dirección

Sakura: - Pero eso esta muy lejos, ademas nada asegura que no te hayas lesionado. Ni modo - Dió un gran suspiro - Te llevare para mi casa

Karin: - ¿Que?! Antes muerta. Prefiero arrastrarme al hospital

Sakura: - El hospital esta muy lejos, y hay que hacer papeleo ¬ ¬ Además estuviste allí hace poco, van a pensar que vives un entorno poco saludable y llamarán a la policia y todo eso

Karin: - ...

Sakura: - Si quieres te puedes quedar con Juugo

Karin: - Bien vamos a casa ^ ^

Juugo: - TT_TT

Karin: - Adios grandote, gracias por la ayuda

Sakura recordó que se suponía que estaría en la fiesta, asi que le mando un mensaje a Ino.  
>Mientras en el departamento de Sai, la rubia escucho sonar su celular<p>

Ino: - Un mensaje ¿de Sakura? Pero si ella esta...¿aqui?

"Prima, estoy yendo a casa y me llevo a Karin conmigo, no enloquezcas. Luego te explico todo, saludos y discúlpame con el resto"

Ino: - ¿A casa? ¿Con Karin?!

Shikamaru: - ¿Pasa algo?

Ino: - Solo espera

* * *

><p>Karin: - Todo quedo destrozado. Esto sera noticia rápidamente, todo el mundo vio lo que sucedio<p>

Sakura: - Si, suerte que todos lograron escapar. Aunque es raro que la policía no apareciera rapido...

Karin: - Suerte para nosotroas

Sakura: - Sabes, creo que esa chica intentaba atraer la atencion de Sasuke

Karin: - O/O ¿Te refieres a que buscaba una cita?

Sakura: - No tonta ¬ ¬ Ella quería encontrar a Sasuke

Karin: - ¿Como sabes eso?

Sakura: - Dijo que lo estaba esperando

Karin: - Es posible pero ¿para que querria luchar con Sasuke?

Sakura: - No se, pero me huele raro. Por ahora alejémonos de aqui y busquemos un taxi, no tengo fuerzas para correr hasta mi casa y tu apenas te puedes quedar parada. Ademas de seguro pronto llegara la policía

Karin: ¬ ¬

Ambas caminaron un par de cuadras, las calles estaban desiertas. Lo unico que se escucho fueron las lejanas sirenas de las patrullas llegando a la escena, junto a los camiones de bomberos.  
>Poco mas adelante hallaron un taxi que las llevo hasta casa de Sakura.<p>

Sakura: - Entremos

Abrió la puerta y ambas entraron a la casa. Alli recostó a Karin sobre el sofa

Sakura: - Aguárdame un momento aqui, ire a avisarles a mis tios que traje compañia

La pelirosa subió las escaleras, dejandola sola. Karin penso en huir de ahi, pero su cuerpo no la dejaba moverse, estaba muy adolorida y cansada, no le quedaba mas remedio que quedarse quieta.

Arane: - ¿Y donde esta Ino? - Preguntó extrañada

Sakura: - Ella volvera mas tarde, el padre de Hinata la traerá

Arane: - ¿Y por que viniste sola?

Sakura: - Es que me estaba sintiendo mal, y ademas una...amiga - Dijo forzosamente - Está lastimada y decidí traerla a casa, ella vive muy lejos y no queria dejarla sola

Arane: - ¿Que le ocurrió?

Sakura: - Em, se cayo por una escalera ¬ ¬ - Mintió convincentemente - Pero no esta herida así que no necesita ir a un hospital, solo necesita reposar

Arane: - Dios mio ¿avisaste a sus padres?

Sakura: - No, sus padres... ella vive sola

Su tia no insistio mas, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Sakura. Karin estaba sola, no tenia padres, y la pelirosa no podia ignorar eso.

Arane: - De acuerdo, entonces arreglaremos tu cuarto para que descanse alli ^ ^

Sakura: - Gracias

Arane: - Bueno, traela asi la instalamos ^ ^

Karin pov: - Que situación en la que me he metido, esto de ser Segador ya me tiene cansada. Pero ¿que otra cosa voy a hacer? Sino, no seré capaz de ayudarlo...

Sakura: - Te llevare a mi cuarto

Karin: - O/O

Sakura: - Yo no dormiré ahí pervertida - Negó incómoda ¿que ideas se hacía la pelirroja?

Karin: / No estaba pensando en eso

Sakura: - Como digas, ven te ayudo a subir las escaleras

Karin: - ¬/¬

La pelirroja subio recargada en Sakura hasta el segundo piso

Arane: - Asi que tu eres la amiga de Sakura ^ ^ - Saludó con amabilidad

Karin: - No...esto yo

Arane: - ¿Como te llamas?

Karin: - ... Karin - Dijo algo apenada - Siento mucho la molestia - Se disculpo con la mirada baja, sorprendiendo con su actitud a la pelirosa

Arane: - No es nada, mejor descansa hasta que te sientas bien

Karin: - Gracias

Sakura arreglo un poco la cama para que Karin pudiera descansar.

Karin: - ¿Por qué haces esto? - Preguntó rompiendo el silencio

Sakura: - ¿Prefieres la cama hecha un desastre? - Respondio ironica

Karin: - ¿Por que me estas ayudando? No quiero ayuda, no la necesito

Sakura: - Pues que lastima, apenas puedes moverte asi que no te podras ir. Mejor cállate y acepta algo de ayuda ^ ^

Karin: - ...

Sakura: - Intenta descansar

* * *

><p>Naruto: - Adios Ino, saludame a tu prima<p>

Ino: - Claro, adios

Naruto: - 4am ... daré un paseo antes de dormir - El rubio comenzó a caminar por la calle sin rumbo

Naruto pov: - Sakura...esa chica parece simpática despues de todo

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente llego. Como de costumbre Ino estaba ya levantada, paradojicamente antes que Sakura aunque esta había llegado mas temprano a su casa.<p>

Arane: - Ino, despierta a Sakura. Su amiga sigue durmiendo, pero ella tiene que estar levantada por si necesita algo - Le encomendó a su hija

Ino: - Aja - Musitó molesta

Ino pov: - Ademas tengo que saber por que diablos esa chica esta en mi casa

La rubia entró en su cuarto abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Ino: - Despierta Sakura - Le ordenó pateando el colchon

Sakura: - Nooo, dejame en paz - Respondió aun dormida

Ino: - Despiertate ahora, mama dice que tienes que hacerte cargo de Karin. A todo esto ¿por que diablos trajiste a esa loca a casa?!

Sakura: - Zzzzzz

La rubia dio vuelta el colchón haciendo a Sakura caer al suelo aplasatada.

Sakura: - Ino, odio cuando haces eso - Se quejó gruñendo

Ino: - Contestame ¿por que esta Karin aqui?

Sakura: - Esta herida

Ino: - ¿Y...

Sakura: - Tuvimos una épica batalla contra unos super monstruos y su líder ayer, de la talla de Hollywood - Le explicó teatralmente

Ino: - ¿Y...

Sakura: - Karin resultó herida

Ino: - ¿Y por que la trajiste?

Sakura: - ¿No te lo dije recien? Me salvo de quedar aplastada

Ino: ¬ ¬

Sakura: - No te aflijas, ella tampoco esta contenta con la situación. Cuando se sienta mejor seguro que se va corriendo. Por ahora ire a ver como esta

La pelirosa entro en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Karin sin hacer ruido.

Sakura: - No me engañas, se que estas despierta

Karin: - ...

Sakura: - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Karin: - Si - Dijo incorporándose lentamente

Sakura: - Si estas menos adolorida es bueno, significa no estas lesionada o algo peor

Karin: - Si, ya me puedo mover. Me iré

Sakura: - Al menos desayunate algo ^ ^ Te hará bien

Karin: ¬/¬

Sakura: - Anda - Le ordenó

Ambas muchachas bajaron al comedor, la situación era bastante rara e incomoda para la pelirroja, sin mencionar que Ino la odiaba, no le era común comer con extraños.

Arane: - Buenos dias Sakura ^ ^ Oh veo que tu amiga se siente bien. Siéntense a desayunar

Karin: - S-si, gracias - Dijo apenada y tomo asiento con su cabeza baja

Inoichi: - ¿Como te llamas niña?

Karin: - Karin - Respondió con un tono calmo

Inoichi: - Mucho gusto Karin

Ino: - Veo que te sientes bien, de seguro que ya puedes irte a tu casa - Comentó con fingida amabilidad

Arane: - Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees ^ ^

Ino: -_-

Karin: - Gracias, pero me iré - Rechazó amablemente la oferta

Inoichi: - Vean esto ¿que rayos esta pasando ultimamente en esta ciudad? - Exclamó subiendole el volúmen al televisor

- Es cada vez mas seguro que los hechos ocurridos en las ultimas semanas están conectados de algun modo. Las imágenes que tenemos del incidente de la noche de ayer son perturbadoras

Un nuevo video apareció en la Tv, donde los gigantes de Tayuya se mostraron haciendo destrozos mientras las personas huian despaboridas. Las ultimas imágenes mostraron una silueta acercandose al lugar

Sakura pov: - Eso estubo cerca, si alguien mas hubiese estado ahi me habrian descubierto

- Las autoridades siguen sin poder responder a la cuestión, pero el pánico amenaza con apoderarse de la población. Solo podemos decir que algo peligroso esta pasando en nuestra ciudad.  
>- En otras noticias, una leve tormenta de arena volvió a azotar la ciudad esta mañana<p>

Inoichi: - Esto es de locos - Dijo apagando el televisor

Arane: - Suerte que no hubo heridos

Inoichi: - Esto no es normal, algo raro esta ocurriendo. Una conspiración nos esta encubriendo la verdad

Ino: - Si papa, lo que digas

Karin: - Les agradezco por todo, pero debo irme - Hablo debilmente

Arane: - ¿Ya te vas querida?

Karin: - Si, realmente muchas gracias - Dijo sinceramente

Sakura: - Te acompaño a la puerta

El dia estaba soleado y despejado. Pero algo raro se notaba en el ambiente, como si el aire tubviese algo flotando.

Karin: - Adios

Sakura: - ¿Te iras caminando? Al menos busca un autobus

Karin: - Si - Camino y se detuvo un momento - Gracias... de veras

Sakura: - Ni lo menciones, cuidate

Karin siguio su camino hasta perderse de la vista de la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Sakura: - Ya Ino, no fue la gran cosa<p>

Ino: ¬ ¬ no quiero que esa chica este en mi casa

Sakura: - Madura

Ino: - Mira - Exclamó acercandose a la ventana - ¿Eso es...

Sakura: - ¿Arena?

Ino: - Es como dijeron en la tele

Sakura: - Esto no esta bien, iré a investigar - Se decidió. Bajo los eventos recientes no era una buena señal

Ino: - ¿Y si mama sabe que te fuiste?

Sakura: - Dile que fui a comprar helado, yo que se inventate algo - Escapó por la ventana

Ino: - Traeme de chocolate - Le grito

La fina ventisca arenosa estaba soplando fuerte en la ciudad, pero Sakura se percato de que no era una simple brisa, parecía mas bien un rastro. A lo lejos vio una masa concentrada de arena viajando sobre el aire, bastante rápido. Se dispuso a seguirla y comenzó a saltar de azotea en azotea.  
>La arena se estaba dirigiendo al centro de la ciudad.<p>

Sakura: - ¿A plena luz del dia? Que molesto - Se quejó, aun cansada por la pelea de anoche

Avanzaba sobre las terrazas de altos edificios, persiguiendo a la arena. Finalmente esta descendió sobre una terraza.

Sakura: - ¿Se detuvo?

La arena desparramada en el piso comenzó a amontonarse hasta asumir la forma de un chico de cabello rojo. Vestía una gabardina de color bordo. Debajo una remera negra y unos pantalones oscuros. Sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados por profundas marcas negras y sobre uno de ellos tenia un simbolo extraño.  
>Sakura aterrizo agilmente en la azotea y planto cara al "muchacho" No era raro ver un demonio tomando forma humana o poseyendo a una persona.<p>

Sakura: - Ustedes son cada vez mas son mas impredecibles. Mira que presentarse a plena luz del día, el traje de humano te queda, pero deberías hacer algo con esos ojos - Se burló del pelirrojo

El pelirrojo solo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

Sakura: - Lamento arruinarte el día de playa, pero hasta aqui llegas

- Tu debes ser una cazadora ¿cierto? - Preguntó sin expresion o emocion

Sakura: - El termino correcto es "Segadora" - Aclaró la pelirosa, notando que no era la primera vez que la llamaban así

- No tengo asuntos contigo, mejor vete - Dijo seriamnte y le dió la espalda

Sakura: - Tu tienes asuntos con la humanidad - Respondió haciendo aparecer sus armas

- Vete, por favor - Le advirtió sin voltear

Sakura: - ¿Irme? Eres el primer demonio con sentido del humor que he visto

La pelirosa comenzo a disparar a discreción contra el muchacho. Sorprendida vio como una pared de arena se formaba bloqueando las balas

Sakura: - ¿Arena? Asi que si eras tu después de todo el que anduvo dando problemas

- Por ultima vez desaparece, no tengo asuntos contigo - Le dirijió una mirada severa

Sakura no hizo caso y se lanzo contra el pelirrojo, la arena se levantó del suelo y contraataco, pero esquivo el golpe.

- Que asi sea entonces

A toda prisa apareció frente a Sakura, esta dio un salto hacia atras por reflejo. La arena broto de todos lados y comenzo a atacarla, ella solo corría a todos lados disparando entre maniobras evasivas.

Sakura: - Cambio de estrategia

Esta vez un arma mas potente apareció en sus manos, ahora con cada disparo lograba dispersar la arena.  
>Aprovecho la oportunidad y disparo contra el muchacho, este se deshizo en arena y reapareció frente a Sakura. Le dio un puñetazo y luego una columna de arena la impacto de lleno, lanzandola hacia atras.<p>

- Tu nivel es muy bajo para enfrentarte contra mi - Aclaró simplemente

Sakura: - Maldito

A toda prisa se puso de pie y contraataco con una patada, Garra la bloqueo y asi comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura no podia herirlo, cada golpe que daba era bloqueado por la arena.  
>El pelirrojo lanzó una rafaga de arena que golpeo a Sakura, luego una esfera de arena, que se desintegro en cientos de pequeñas bolas que la golpearon a toda velocidad.<p>

- Todavia estas a tiempo de escapar - Advirtió una ultima vez

Sakura: - Ni creas - Respondió desafiante

El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza. Del suelo la arena comenzo a atrapar a Sakura hasta envolverla totalmente.

Sakura: - Maldicion, no me puedo mover

Gaara: - Es el fin

La masa de arena la elevo en el aire, comenzando a apretar su cuerpo.

Sakura: - Agh!

La arena presionaba cada vez mas su cuerpo, comenzaba a perder el aire, no podía respirar y sus musculos estaban doliendole.

Gaara: - ¿Este es el poder de un Cazador? Decepcionante

Un viento soplo fuerte en el lugar atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo.

- Detente - Gritó una voz

Sakura: ¿Quien es?

- Gaara sueltala - Pidió el extraño y la arena dejo de presionar a Sakura

Gaara: - Al fin llegas

Naruto: - Gaara, por favor déjala

Gaara: - Sabes que no soy de iniciar peleas, pero siempre las termino. Sobre todo cuando me atacan - Dejó en claro

Naruto: - Lo se, pero olvídalo por esta vez, por favor - Le pidió

La arena descendio lentamente, dispersándose cada vez mas hasta dejar a Sakura arrodillada en el suelo intentando recobrar el aire.

Sakura: - Maldito... ¿Naruto?

Naruto: - Si, soy yo

Sakura: - ¿Que haces aqui? Tu... - Inmediatamente apunto a Gaara con su pistola

Naruto: - Oye deja eso. No ves que acaba de perdonarte la vida, piensa un poco antes de actuar

Sakura: - ¿Salvarme? Casi me mata ¿y por que lo defiendes? el es

Naruto: - Mi amigo

Sakura: - ¿Que?

Gaara: - Será mejor que nos vallamos - Dijo a Naruto, ignorando a la pelirosa por completo

Naruto: - Si, de acuerdo. Lo siento Sakura

Sakura: - ¿Quien crees que eres? - Le desafío enfadada - Estoy aqui, voy a hacer mi trabajo. Y mi trabajo es acabar con los demonios

Gaara: - ¿De veras? Hace unos segundos estube a punto de matarte ¿Que te hace pensar que me podrás ganar ahora? Ya te lo dije, tu nivel es muy bajo para enfrentarme

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio se aparecio enfrente de Sakura

Naruto: - Deja eso - Le dijo seriamente apartandole el arma

Sakura: - ¿Que te crees maldito?

Naruto: - ¿Que te crees tu? Estas intentando matarnos sin ninguna razón, esa es la manera de los demonios

Sakura: - ...

Naruto: - Espero que lo pienses, adios - Se despidió debilmente

Ambos muchachos desaparecieron en pocos segundos dejando a Sakura frustrada, se sentia impotente y furiosa.

Sakura: - Yo aniquilare a cualquier demonio, no me importa quien sea... Naruto


	6. Sobreponiendose

**NA**: Gracias por le interes, aca otro capitulo. Este es algo dramático xD, no mucho igual. Se me ocurrió hacer cierta pareja, pero croe que es media rara, ya se verá

* * *

><p><em>- Mamá, papá!<em>

_La pequeña lloraba frente a los restos en llamas de su casa, completamente sola_

* * *

><p>Naruto: - Es bueno verte Gaara - Dijo sinceramente<p>

Ambos muchachos se hallaban en la azotea del edificio donde Naruto vivia. El rubio estaba sentado sobre el barandal, jugando con sus piernas sobre el vacío mientras Gaara se hallaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

Gaara: - Lo mismo digo - Respondió el pelirrojo. Aunque su tono era tan serio como antes, Naruto sabía que lo decía de verdad - Así que sales con Cazadoras ahora - Declaró en una suerte de burla

Naruto: - Jeje no es eso - Se sobó la cabeza son una sonrisa - Somos solo amigos... bueno, en verdad no. Estoy bastante seguro que me odia - Admitió con una sonrisa apenada

Gaara: - Provocamos ese efecto en la gente... en especial sobre ellos

Naruto: - Si, es cierto - Negó con su cabeza dejando escapar su resignación en un suspiro - No se puede evitar, supongo - Llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con sus miradas perdidas en el cielo, era de tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo.

Gaara: - Sabes que no es bueno permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo - Habló nuevamente sin desprender su mirada de la nada

Naruto: - Si, ya sé - Respondió con desgano - Pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo que no hará mucha diferencia. No podemos evitarlos esta vez

Gaara: - No son lo único que me preocupa. Sabes bien que los Cazadores son tanto nuestros enemigos como ellos - Le advirtió con seriedad

Naruto: - Bueno... si, lo sé. Pero sabes, no es justo pensar igual de todos ellos

Gaara: - Naruto, unos pocos no hacen la diferencia. Es lo que son, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero siempre has sido demasiado optimista - Su expresión se suavizó un poco - Sabes que al final, para ellos no somos distintos de los monstruos que se dedican a destruir - Naruto no contestó nada 

* * *

><p>Ultimamente Sakura estaba mas distraída de lo normal. Mas que eso, se hallaba nerviosa e inquieta, y su humor solo podía describirse como irascible.<br>Toda pequeñez le resultaba molesta. Sus amigos mantenían una prudente distancia y evitaban irritarla, pero su estado los desconcertaba. Kiba había tenido un encontronazo con ella en la hora del almuerzo hace unos días, por lo que la pelirrosa solía evitar almorzar con sus amigos y soportar sus "tonterías".  
>Solo Ino sabia que su prima se encontraba afectada por lo ocurrido la semana pasada, cuando perdió contra el muchacho pelirrojo, por no decir que fue humillada. Siempre se creyó una peleadora capaz de destruir cualquier enemigo, pero ultimamente sus poderes eran insuficientes. Juugo, Tayuya, Gaara, todos estuvieron a punto de matarla y no pudo arreglárselas sola; continuaba dependiendo de la ayuda de los demás y sus habilidades se mostraban insuficientes. Ella era una Segadora ¿una Segadora que no podía derrotar demonios? Se había confiado demasiado durante mucho tiempo, y ahora se daba cuenta de la distancia verdadera entre su poder y el de sus adversarios.<br>No podia permitirselo más, era hora de hacerse más fuerte. Perdía demasiado el tiempo con tonterías de la escuela, y sus amigos la retrasaban.  
>La ultima semana se la pasó entrenando intensivamente como podía, arreglandoselas para pasar desapercibida. Sus salidas nocturnas eran mas frecuentes y no volvia hasta llegado el amanecer, afectando su sueño, lo que llevaba a empeorar su estado de ánimo, y así.<br>Ino se preocupaba mas, la notaba tensa, cansada, irritable; se estaba empujando al limite y pronto no resistiría mas. Sus tíos habían notado su repentino cambio de actitud, pero ella solo se excusaba diciendo que las clases se estaban volviendo pesadas o alguna otra mentira.

Era día de escuela y como de costumbre durante las últimas semanas Sakura apenas desayunaba, y durante el trayecto a la escuela apenas si emitía palabra. Ino no sabía como tratar con ella. Su preocupación era cada vez mas grande, especialmente cuando podía notar "aquello" todo el tiempo.  
>Era la mirada que tenía, una que no había tenido en mucho tiempo y que Ino había esperado no volver a verle. Era ese deseo de venganza, esa sed de sangre que brillaba en sus ojos, la cual solía tener hace años atras. Era sofocante el solo mirarla.<br>Ya estaban en clase. Despues de semanas Kakashi finalmente había regresado a dar sus clases. Muchos se preguntaron acerca de su ausencia, pero él solo se excuso diciendo sin importancia que tenía cosas que hacer, dejando a sus estudiantes frustrados con su carácter indiferente. Muchos habían pensado que había muerto o que al menos se hallaba enfermo o algo peor. Sin perder el tiempo en charlas inicio la clase inmediatamente, como si nunca se hubiera ido.  
>A la media hora un estudiante entró al salón e hizo un anuncio que muchos acogieron con entusiasmo.<p>

Ino: - ¿Oiste Sakura? Parece que tendremos una gran fiesta - Intentó acercarse a su amiga, que solo miraba por la ventana ignorando todo lo que sucedía dentro del salón. Sus palabras no provocaron ninguna reacción, asi que intentó de nuevo - Sakura - La rubia le tocó suavemente. La mencionada se sobresaltó y dirigió una mirada severa a Ino.

Ino: - Sakura...

Sakura: - ¿Qué sucede Ino? - Preguntó de mala gana

Ino: - Solo te decía sobre el baile de la escuela - Dijo entrecortadamente

Sakura: - Lo siento, ahora no tengo tiempo para perder en tonterías, debo concentrarme en otras cosas - Le reprochó hostilmente y le retiró la mirada

La campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula. Como de costumbre el grupo se reunio en la mesa de siempre para almorzar, pero como era habitual por ahora la pelirosa estaba ausente.

Hinata: - Ino ¿que le sucede a Sakura? - Preguntó preocupada

Ino: - Ella esta... pasando por un momento dificil, es todo. No te preocupes - Sonrió fingidamente

Chouji: - ¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

Ino: - No, solo... solo hay que darle tiempo - Intentó convencer a sus amigos, pero ni ella misma estaba segura

Mientras en la azotea de la escuela Sakura estaba sentada comiendo sola, no deseaba hablar con nadie y menos escuchar tonterias ahora.

Karin: - Valla no soy la unica que le gusta almorzar aqui, veo - Comentó despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa

Sakura hizo caso omiso de la pelirroja y solo contestó con un "jm"

Karin: - No es que me interese ni nada, pero estas mas extraña de lo normal ¿cierto? Digo, siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza, pero parece que ahora no soy la única que se da cuenta

Sakura: - Ahorrate tus tonterias Karin y dime que quieres. No estoy de humor para tus histeriqueos - Le contestó seria

Karin: - Tranquila O.O solo estaba tomandote el pelo - Se disculpó, sorprendida por la súbita hostilidad de la pelirosa

Sakura: - Pues no estoy de humor

Karin: - ¿Y por qué es eso? - Pregunto interesada, aunque intento sonar lo mas indiferente posible

Sakura: - ¿Has peleado contra demonios últimamente? - La interrogó ignorando sus preguntas

Karin: - No mucho...

Sakura: - No sabes nada acerca de un chico pelirrojo ¿un tal Gaara?

Karin: - ¿Gaara? O.O - Preguntó sorprendida la muchacha y tembló nerviosa

Sakura: - Lo conoces! - Esta vez se pusó de pie y le planto cara a la pelirroja, hablandole agresivamente

Karin: - No, no ¿por que habria de conocerlo? - Negó exageradamente

Sakura: - Si lo conoces será mejor que me digas sobre el - Le exigió

Karin: - Te dije que no lo conozco - Respondio igual - No se ni por que me molesto en hablar contigo, ahora recuerdo por que te odio tanto - Le gritó enojada y se fue con prisa

* * *

><p>La hora de salida llego y Sakura e Ino caminaban a su casa, normalmente charlarían de cualquier cosa, pero ahora el silencio entre ambas era tenso e insoportable. Ino pensaba intensamente que podia decir para aliviar la situacion, pero nada le venia en mente. Le preocupaba mucho que Sakura estuviera alejándose de sus amigos, que comenzara a poner barreras con los demás. No quería que volviera a ser así<p>

Ino: - Sakura...

Sakura: - Es bueno que mañana no haya clases... - Habló algo indecisa - Voy a dormir todo lo que pueda

Ino: - No podría ser de otra manera - Respondio con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

><p>La tarde se alzó sobre la ciudad tiñendo el cielo de un tono rojizo. Un muchacho rubio estaba caminando distraído por el parque. Con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, pensaba con la mirada perdida.<p>

Naruto: - Pensar que vine aqui a relajarme y ahora me cae todo el embrollo encima. Me gustaria un año tranquilo para variar - Suspiró profundamente

- Detente ahí - Le ordenó una voz a su espalda con seriedad

Naruto se inmovilizó al reconocerla, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y lentamente dio vuelta para encarar a su perseguidor.

Karin: - Al fin te encontre maldito - Le dijo iracunda la pelirroja

Naruto: - K-Karin, que bueno verte U^ ^ - Le sonrió nerviosamente

Karin: - ¿Qué bueno verte? ¿Es todo? - Le gritó molesta apretando sus dientes

Naruto: - Pues...

Karin: - ¿Acaso no pensabas hablarme? Toda esa tonteria de dejarme flores ...

Naruto: - ¿No te gustaron? - Bajó su vista evitando ver los ojos de la chica

Karin: - Sabes a lo que me refiero

Naruto: - Lo siento, pero tu sabes...

La pelirroja calló al rubio acercándose amenazadoramente.

Naruto: - Perdoname - Dijo debilmente. Karin estaba frente a frente suyo, apenas a unos centimetros con sus brazos tensos

Karin: - Ya te lo dije antes - Lo abrazó con fuerza - No debes hacer las cosas solo

Naruto: - ...

Karin: - Eres mi única familia, no quiero perderte - Una pequeña lagrima se escapó de su ojo

Naruto: - Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase. Es por eso que no quiero que te me acerques hasta que todo termine - Dijo friamente

Karin: - Naruto, no puedes decir eso - Se separó de él dolida

Naruto: - Si, sabes que es así - Le clavó la vista con seriedad - Tienes la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, no me necesitas a mí para eso. Pero insistes en ponerte en peligro, en toda esa tontería de ser una Cazadora - Se quejó con enojo - ¿Y para qué?

Karin: - ¿Pero que estás diciendo?! - Su temperamento se desbordo - Yo hago lo que quiero, no lo que tu crees que tengo que hacer. Si hago todo esto es por ti idiota, ¿para qué, dices? por ti... - Su voz se quebró y tuvo que bajar su cabeza para ocultar las lagrimas - Maldito estupido...

Naruto se acercó a ella sintiendose terrible. No quería causarle daño a la pelirroja, pero no tenía alternativa. Puso una mano en su hombro intentando calmarla, pero ella se retiró bruscamente

Karin: - Dejame, solo soy una carga para ti después de todo. Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? Crees que tu eres el único que debe hacer las cosas, pero estas equivocado. Tu no tienes mas derecho a arriesgar tu vida del que tengo yo - Le dio la espalda al rubio tras decir aquellas palabras - Yo también perdí todo, pero aun te tengo a ti, o eso creía... - Decepcionada, esas fueron sus últimas palabras

Naruto solo la observó irse con la mirada vacía, no debía ir tras ella, era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Era el esperado dia libre para los estudiantes de la secundaria. Sakura había recuperado su color y su humor cambió subitamente, su depresion y frustracion parecian haber quedado atrás.<br>Como de costumbre fue despertada para desayunar, entre balbuceos y rabietas atinó a cambiarse y bajar al comedor, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atiborró de comida hasta quedar enteramente llena.

Arane: - ¿Y que haran hoy muchachas? ¿Acaso les dejaron tarea para el fin de semana?

Ino: - No mama, nada ^ ^

Arane: - ¿Sakura? - Le preguntó a su sobrina. Para asuntos de la escuela sabía de sobra que la palabra de su sobrina era mucho mas confiable que la de su hija

Sakura: - Es cierto, no tenemos tarea por alguna razón. Pensé que Kakashi-sensei aprovecharia para arruinarnos el día libre

Arane: - Oh bien, me alegro por ustedes

Inoichi: - Shhhh quiero escuchar - Como de costumbre reclamó atento a las noticias - Miren esto, es de locos

"Continuamos con nuestro informe. Vamos a la escena con Konan" - Hablo el conductor

La television mostró a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul situada en el lugar donde habia tenido lugar la pelea con Tayuya

_"...Nos encontramos en lo que quedó de la calle Naoki donde días atrás testigos afirmaron haber sido atacados por lo que solo podemos definir como monstruos. Este incidente se inscribe dentro de la cadena de accidentes que han tenido lugar en nuestra ciudad en los últimos meses. Estos ataques han estado ocurriendo con una alarmante frecuencia. Las autoridades no dan respuesta y niegan la supuesta destruccion de la ciudad, la policia no ha mostrado respuestas eficientes, mientras la población teme por su seguridad, las personas tienen miedo de dejar sus casas por las noches. No tenemos mas informacion por el momento, pero continuaremos poniendolos al tanto de todo lo que suceda. Konan fuera"_

Arane: - ¿Crees que todo eso sea cierto querido? - Pregunto preocupada. Inoichi trabajaba en el cuerpo de policia de la ciudad después de todo. Los recientes incidentes lo habían mantenido muy ocupado el último tiempo.

Inoichi: - No lo se, todo esto me huele raro. Desde que estos accidentes comenzaron no hemos podido obtener ninguna prueba contundente. Siempre que llegamos a la escena es demasiado tarde, lo único que encontramos son destrozos, ni un solo responsable - Se quejó con cansancio - No entiendo que sucede, el jefe no parece darle importancia además, es casi como si...

Arane: - ¿Que sucede? - Se mostró consternada

Sakura e Ino escuchaban atentamente a Inoichi, no era normal verlo hablando del trabajo, y sobre todo no era ususal verlo preocupado por ello.

Inoichi: - Shikaku y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho en esto, extraoficialmente. No hemos conseguido nada concreto, pero estamos empezando a dar con varios indicios. Y además... - Se detuvo un momento - Hemos estado notando a cierto individuo. Comenzó tras el primero de estos accidentes

Arane: - ¿Y que hay con él?

Inoichi: - No lo sé... era alguien... no sé, tenia algo raro, no sabria decir exactamente qué

Arane: - ¿Y?

Inoichi: - Pues... habia algo raro en él. Este tipo tenia algo, algo siniestro de verdad y siempre se reunía con el jefe directamente. Siempre ha aparecido entre los incidentes, el jefe lo recibe sin demora y se pasa horas en su oficina.

Sakura: - ¿Crees que este relacionado con todo esto? - Intervino interesada

Inoichi: - Niñas no se preocupen, son solo paranoias mias - Se disculpo sonriendo, se le había ido la mano con sus especulaciones y sabía que no era prudente hablar de su trabajo enfrente de su familia

Un momento mas tarde Ino y Sakura se hallaban en su cuarto. Hoy se reunirían con sus amigos en el parque, aprovechando la falta de clases y tarea.  
>La rubia observaba a su amiga, quien se cambiaba tranquilamente sin el menor rastro de su malos humor. Hablaba como siempre, decía las mismas tonterías, como si nada le hubiera sucedido, pero Ino aún estabra preocupada, y algo molesta también.<p>

Sakura: - De seguro que Kiba lleva a Akamaru, juro que ese perro crece cada vez que lo veo

Ino: - Sakura - Le llamó seriamente ignorando lo que decía

Sakura: - ¿Uhm? ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó notando su mirada

Ino: - No sé, tú dime

Sakura: - ¿De qué hablas?

Ino: - De que has actuado como una psicótica desde la semana pasada y ahora estas toda sonrisas y abrazos como si nada - Le reprochó seria, pero Sakura no dijo nada - Mira entiendo todo, pero ¿qué esperas que haga? Has tratado a todos como basura, incluyendome, y ahora esperas que sigamos como si nada. Al menos debes hablarme, dime que te pasa, pero siempre prefieres hacer todo tu sola, siempre apartas a los demás. Mira, se que tu vida es complicada, se que eres una Segadora, y tienes poderes y un deber que cumplir, pero no puedes actuar como si no fueras humana Sakura, como si ser humano fuera una debilidad y tu estuvieras por encima de eso! - Mientras decía todo eso, la pelirosa solo se mantuvo con la mirada fija y una expresion seria. Ino descargó toda su frustración de golpe sobre ella, y ahora esperaba alguna clase de respuesta

Hubo un prolongado silencio, Ino reponía el aliento con su vista baja, aún molesta, pero Sakura solo la miraba fijamente.

Sakura: - No... no creo que lo entiendas Ino - Hablo con un tono calmado, Ino la miro con sorpresa

Ino: - Entonces explicamelo Sakura - Le exigió

Sakura: - Mira, se que me he portado como una cretina y lo siento. Me disculparé con todos por eso, pero... Pero no digas que lo entiendes - Le dirigió una mirada fría - La responsabilidad y el deber que cargo conmigo... la promesa que hice... si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir mi palabra entonces... - Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por sus ojo y la voz no le salía

Ino la abrazó con fuerza intentando aliviarla.

Ino: - Tranquila - La calmó mientras la pelirosa recargaba su cabeza en ella - Si lo sé, quizá no pueda saber como te sientes, pero si se como me siento. Si tu sufres yo igual; recuerda que no estás sola

Sakura: - Lo sé, lo siento - Respondió debilmente aferrandose a su amiga

* * *

><p>Ya era pasado el mediodia, Ino y Sakura salieron de su casa en dirección al parque para encontrarse con los demás.<p>

Ino: - ¿Que piensas?

Sakura: - En todo esto, lo que ha pasado. Juugo, Tayuya, Gaara, incluso Naruto... y ahora el tio dice esas cosas extrañas... no puedo evitar pensar que hay alguna conexión entre todo

Ino: - Suenas como papa - Bromeó tranquila - No creo que sea una conspiracion si eso te preocupa. El siempre es asi, despues de todo es su trabajo, no dejes que te contagie - Dijo animada

Sakura: - Tal vez no, pero tal vez...

Ino: - No te preocupes tanto

Estubieron hablando de otras cosas hasta llegar al parque, alli vieron que estaban Hinata, junto a Shikamaru y Chouji. Ino les gritó de lejos llamando su atención. Ambos muchachos las saludaron normalmente, pero Sakura noto que Hinata estaba extraña, mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

Pensó que tal vez era su culpa, por su actitud durnte la semana, así que se disculpó con sus amigos.

Sakura: - Oigan muchachos, quiero decirles que siento como me comporté estos días - Agachó un poco su cabeza - Se que fui una completa idiota

Shikamaru: - Bueno, es verdad - Dijo inexpresivo como siempre - Pero está bien

Chouji: - Si, es bueno decirle adiós a la Sakura loca

Sakura: - No fui tan mala U¬ ¬

Hinata: - No te preocupes Sakura, esta bien - Sakura notó que aun continuaba nerviosa

Después de un rato decidieron comprar unos helados. Sakura se acercó a Hinata y comenzó a hablar con ella.

Sakura: - Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó algo intrigada

Hinata: - Y-yo sí ¿por qué lo preguntas? - Se defendió algo soprendida

Sakura: - No sé, pareces nerviosa o algo ¿segura que está todo bien?

Hinata: - Sí, de verdad - Hizo una sonrisa exagerada que Sakura no compró

Sakura: - Mjm

Hinata se pusó a pensar en lo ocurrido ayer.

* * *

><p><strong>1 día antes<strong>

El sol comenzaba a bajar, tiniendo el paisaje de un tono naranja. La noche llegaría pronto.

Hinata caminaba por el parque en dirección a su casa, le gustaba tomar aquella ruta ya que disfrutaba de la vista. Siempre había personas paseando, familias, parejas, pero era un lugar muy tranquilo, con una gran cantidad de arboles y un cesped bien cuidado.

Iba pensando en varias cosas hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Esuchó un débil sollozo que venía desde un árbol. Siguiendo el ruido, se topó con una pelirroja sentada contra un gran árbol, con la cara hundida entre sus piernas.

Hinata: - O-oye, estas bien - Le preguntó algo nerviosa. Había reconocido inmediatamente que se trataba de Karin

Karin, que creía que estaba totalmente sola, levantó la vista abruptamente encontrándose con la tímida Hyuga.

La pelirroja conocía a Hinata como una de las amigas de Sakura. Aunque mas que eso, la Hyuga era una de las pocas personas... la única de hecho que nunca la había molestado o dirigido una mirada rara. Siempre que se cruzaban Hinata la saludaba amablemente. Aunque generalmente ella apenas respondía algo, o directamente pasaba de ella sin muchos modales, la ojiperla continuaba tratandola amablemente.

Karin: - ¿Qu-qué? Claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - Se defendió rapidamente avergonzada hablando duramente

Hinata: - Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi ahí, pensé que...

Karin: - Pues no, todo está bien, jodidamente de maravilla - Aseguró toscamente clavando su mirada en el suelo

Hinata: - B-bueno - Pensó qué decir, sabía que la pelirroja era demasiado orgullosa y poco afecta a la gente - Entonces ¿por qué estas tan contenta? - Preguntó con una sonrisa amable sentándose cerca de ella

Karin: - ¿Por qué no estarlo? Todo me sale como quiero - Refunfuño molesta

Hinata: - ¿Ha sí? Dicen que si compartes tu alegría con otros te sentirás incluso mejor. Aunque creo que es igual con todo lo demás, siempre es mas fácil si tienes alguien con quien hablar - Dijo con amabilidad, ganandose un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja

Karin suspiró con cansancio, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie mas por hoy.

Karin: - ¿Que harías si la única persona que te importa no quiere estar cerca de ti? - Preguntó simplemente, con un tono neutro, fijando la vista hacia ninguna parte

Hinata permaneció pensativa un momento, no esperaba semejante pregunta. Y sobre todo, no tenía idea de quien estaba hablando, pensó un momento y se le ocurrió de que podía tratarse.

Hinata: - Hmmm, ¿acaso te refieres a Sasuke?

Karin: - ¿Que?!

Hinata: - Te entiendo, después de todo parece que le gusta a todas las muchachas de la escuela. Aunque no sea demasiado amable en realidad...

Karin: - No estaba hablando de eso ¿qué rayos te pasa a ti? - Hechaba humo de la verguenza - ¿De todos modos que tanto te importa? ¿Qué no eres amiga de Sakura?

Hinata: - ¿Y eso que tiene?

Karin: - Tsk, si no lo notaste ella y yo no somos precisamente íntimas - Exclamó algo molesta

Hinata: - Bueno... si, se que ustedes son "enemigas". Pero a decir verdad, siempre he pensado que ustedes se entienden bastante bien, de hecho diría que tu le agradas un poco - Confesó con una sonrisa inocente

Karin: - ¿QUE?! / Retractate!

Hinata: - O.O está bien, lo siento - Intentó calmarla

Karin retomó su postura nuevamente, pero la mirada de la muchacha la incomodaba profundamente.

Hinata: - Y dime ¿de quien estabas hablando antes? - Preguntó tranquilamente

Karin: - De... un amigo - Dijo forzadamente

Hinata: - ¿Un amigo? - La cuestionó

Karin se rindió y decidió ceder ante la insistenica de la peliazul. Aunque en verdad la muchacha no le desagradaba. Al menos se interesaba por ella, mucho mas de lo que podía decir de cualquier otra persona.

Karin: - En realidad es un familiar... mi primo. Es la única familia que tengo - Confesó con dificultad

Hinata se sorprendió un poco de escuchar aquello. No conocía demasiado a Karin, aunque siempre le agradó. No sabía precisamente de su vida, creía saber que vivía sola, pero no esperaba que no tuviera ninguna clase de familia. Y definitivamente no tenía amigos, o al menos no en la escuela.

Hinata: - Lo siento, debe ser duro - Solo pudo decir sintiéndose mal por ella

Karin: - Pfff, valla consejo - Se quejó automaticamente - L-lo siento - Se apresuró a disculparse - No quise decir...

Hinata: - Está bien, no te preocupes - Le aseguró - Lo siento, pero no puedo darte ningún consejo útil, tienes razón - Se disculpo apenada

Karin: - Al menos lo intentas - Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Hinata: - Tal vez... - Se pusó a pensar - Solo debes mostrarle cuan importante es para ti - Le aconsejó a la pelirroja con sinceridad

Karin: - Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil - Bromeó ligeramente. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento

Hinata: - Hey, sabes... mañana no habrá clases y... mis amigos y yo vamos a

- Tu debes ser Karin - Hablo un extraño interrumpiendo a Hinata y llamando la atención de ambas muchachas - Karin Uzumaki cierto? - Preguntó el extraño con una sonrisa

Karin abrio los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa. Inmediatamente dió un paso al frente poniendose seria, mientras su expresión reflejaba una profunda rabia.

Hinata: - U-Uzumaki? Igual que Naruto - Pensó con gran sorpresa

Karin: - ¿Como sabes... - Preguntó apretando sus dientes - ¿Quien mierda eres?

Se trataba de un muchacho joven. Su cabello era de un color blanco con un ligero tono azul y tenía los ojos morados.

- Jeje, no es importante, pero me llamo Suigetsu. Solo he venido a hablar - Respondió con una expresion confiada - Mejor que eso, tengo algo que ofrecerte

Karin: - Creeme, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decirme ¿Quien te envió? - Le dijo con agresividad

Suigetsu: - Tsk eres una pesada - Se sobó la cabeza y puso una expresión de fastidio, Karin ni se inmutó y continuo fundiendolo con la mirada - De acuerdo, un tal Orochimaru, seguro que has oido de el

Karin dió un paso hacia atrás temerosa. En efecto, había oído de aquella persona. Orochimaru era un peligroso criminal. Un antiguo Segador que desertó de la orden hace muchos años; era un ser terrible, peor que calquier demonio que halla encontrado. Nunca lo había visto, pero quienes conocían algo de su historia sabían de sobra que cualquier cosa relacionada con él no podía traer nada bueno.  
>¿Que quería con él ese chico? ¿Orochimaru estaba en la ciudad? Lo había enviado... por ella? ¿Por qué? Además sabía su secreto... no pensaba ir con aquel muchacho, pero no podía dejarlo escapar tampoco.<p>

Karin: - ¿Y tú sabes quien es él? - Le preguntó recuperando la compostura - ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Suigetsu: - Hmpf, no me interesan los asuntos que tengan ustedes los Cazadores. Me dió un buen dinero sabes - Sonrió, aunque había cierto aire amenazante en su mirada - ¿Así que, qué dices?

Karin: - ¿Qué digo? Qué te den, idiota!

Suigetsu: - Jeje, contaba con que dijeras algo así, lo hace mas divertido - Se pusó en posición de combate. Extendió su brazo y una enorme espada plateada se materializó. Su tamaño era mayor que el de su portador y tenía una forma similar a un cuchillo de carnicero. Karin notó que no era un arma normal - Jeje, esta es Kubikiribocho, perteneció al mismo Zabusa Momochi, el Demonio de la Niebla jeje

Karin recibió la información con sorpresa, claramente al muchacho se le iba la lengua de más, algo que podía usar a su favor. Conocía algo sobre aquella arma, era una espada demoníaca, un arma poderosa.  
>Decidida, usó su poder para materializar un par de cuchillas unidas a unas cadenas en cada mano.<p>

Suigetsu: - Jeje, crees que podrás seguirme el paso con esas cositas - Se burló. Aunque tenía razón, pensó Karin, estaba en desventaja contra aquella espada.

De repente la pelirroja se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. Volteó algo nerviosa y se encontró con Hinata, boquiabierta de la impresión. Se había olvidado completamente de ella y se había expuesto como una tonta.

Karin: - Heee... no es para tanto - Intentó calamarla - Seguro que has visto a Sakura hacerlo cientos de veces - Dijo incoscientemente, pero al ver la expresión de la peliazul se dió cuenta de la gran tontería que acababa de decir

Hinata: - ¡¿S-Sakura tambien?!

Karin: - Ups, creo que no debía decir eso - Rió nerviosa, pero rapidamente su expresion se volvió seria - Lo siento, se que no entiendes nada ahora. Pero debes irte ya mismo, estas en peligro aquí

Suigetsu: - Ya, corten con eso - Se quejó cansado - Vamos! - Empuño su espada con ambas manos y se lanzó al ataque

* * *

><p>- Hinata, Hinata!<p>

Hinata: - ¿Q-qué sucede? - La pelirosa agitaba su mano frente a ella llamando su atención

Sakura: - ¿En serio estas bien? - preguntó algo preocupada

Hinata: - Si, d-de veras Sakura, solo estaba pensando en algo

Sakura inner: - Nos está ocultando algo, es muy obvio

Sakura pov: - Si, lo sé

Sakura: - Estas muy rara Hina - Le dijo con sospecha, Hinata solo sonrió y negó de nuevo

Hinata: - No puedo creer que Sakura... - Su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente

Ino: - Admitelo si no somos nosotras jamas estarian con chicas - Hablaba ella mas adelante con los muchachos

Shikamaru: - Eso no...

Chouji: - Es cierto - Admitió para seguir comiendo su helado

Shikamaru: - Es problematico pero somos unos perdedores - Aceptó deprimido

Ino: - ¿Que tal si vamos al cine? Estoy aburrida

Shikamaru: - No suena mal - Aceptó neutralmente

Sakura recordó lo que Inoichi había dicho en la mañana y se puso a pensar en ello. Lo que dijo su tío despertó su curiosidad, quizá tenían una pista acerca de los ataques que estaban ocurriendo, aunque no lo supieran. Se acercó a Shikamaru y comenzó a hablar con él en voz baja.

Sakura: - Oye Shikamaru quiero preguntarte algo - Le hablo con seriedad

Shikamaru: - Dime

Sakura: - Sabes, mi tio menciono que tu papa y el han estado investigando acerca de esos extraños incidentes sabes?

Shikamaru: - No se a que te refieres - Negó con calma

Sakura: - Vamos no te hagas, sabemos que tu ayudas a tu papa con asuntos de su trabajo

Shikamaru era ciertamente un vago y perezoso, pero por increible que pareciese era un verdadero genio, mas a la hora de resolver misterios. Su inteligencia deductiva no tenia igual.

Shikamaru: - ¿Por que tanto interes por eso? - Preguntó el esta vez tomando a Sakura algo desprevenida

Sakura: - Solo interes - Negó algo avergonzada

Shikamaru: - Pues, mi papa e Inoichi han estado investigando acerca de eso. Han recogido informacion y descubrieron que esta no es la primera vez que pasa

Sakura: - ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó sorprendida

Shikamaru: - Casos de este tipo ya se han registrado, no al mismo ritmo que han pasado en los ultimos dias. Existen muchos testimonios que describen hechos similares, extraoficialmente. De hecho hay varios sitios de internet que describen una conspiracion secreta, tu sabes, esa clase de cosas. Algo así como pie grande o los extraterrestres - Dijo con tranquilidad

Sakura pov: - Eso no es de extrañar, el tema de los demonios es un secreto en todo el mundo, pero aún asi muchas personas han tenido contacto con ellos

Shikamaru: - En fin, mi papa e Inoichi han estado observando a un tipo extraño, según él está presionando al jefe de policia de alguna manera

La pelirosa se sorprendió de escuchar aquello. A decir verdad, no lo había pensado demasiado, pero era cada vez mas probable que todo aquello fuera parte de lo mismo. Había alguién detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía mas pistas que eso.

Shikamaru: - En fin no tengo nada mas que contarte, ademas a mi papa no le gusta que ande divulgando detalles de su trabajo sabes?

Sakura: - Esta bien, no te pongas quejoso

Hinata: - ¿Qué es eso?

Sin previo aviso una gran terremoto sacudió la tierra mientras un gran alboroto se formaba en la calle, una gran cortina de polvo bloqueaba la vista. Los muchachos confundidos veian como la gente huia despavorida del lugar.

Ino: - Sakura...

Sakura: - Si, estan aqui - Aseguró con una mirada seria, apretando sus puños

El polvo se disipo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista una grotesca criatura de forma aracnida. Sobre ella habia un sujeto igualmente extraño, parecia un muchacho con la excepcion que tenia 3 brazos a cada lado. Junto a el habia un muchacho grande, de aspecto regordete con escaso cabello anaranjado.

Sakura: - Es demasiado para una coincidencia


End file.
